Why Is It So Confusing?
by Vanillajawbreaker
Summary: Naomi heard it, a conversation not to be heard. She tells Elena, leaving the princess with confusing feelings. Will she be able to choose? Rated T to be on the safe side. AU and some Minor characters changes.
1. Gabe

Naomi heard it, a conversation not to be heard. She tells Elena, leaving the princess with confusing feelings. Will she be able to choose?

A/N: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Disney. To whom these characters belong.

 **Chapter One: Gabe**

Elena declared the day that Shiriki was de-throned to be national holiday. Inviting the people of Avalor to celebrate their freedom and the beginning of her rule. She and her council agreed to throw a grand ball at the castle for the people. Elena's excitement had everyone so enraptured that they, themselves couldn't help but be pulled into the revel.

In the days before the event, Elena inserted herself into all the aspects of the party planning. She was constantly moving from one location to another. Helping decide the menu, music, decorations and announcements that were being sent out. Her three friends took turns following her around on her errands. Naomi had followed her around to the printers for the announcements. Mateo helped with decorations and arranging for music. And Gabe found himself being the official food taster to the princess.

"Gabe, try this." Elena says shoving another spoonful of food in his mouth. Gabe made a small sound of appreciation.

"It's very good, a might be a bit too spicy for everyone's taste though." He really didn't know how he was managing to taste anything at this point.

"Oh you know, your right." She smiled and rips a piece of tortilla and pops it in her mouth. Gabe had to clear his throat, he really needed not to watch her do that. "Oh before I forget. I wanted to ask you to come to the ball as my guest." Gabe, whom decided to take a drink of water at that moment choked on it. To her it was innocent, to him it was more. She continued after looking at him worried that he was coughing " So no working." She reaches across the table and gently touches the top of his hand, "Are you alright?" He just nods, she still looks worried, but continues her thought. "I even got you a nice new outfit. I had someone already put in your bunk." Gabe rips a piece of tortilla and soaks up some of the sauce of the last dish and shoves it in his mouth. Mostly to distract himself, his mind racing about a possible enchanting evening with Elena. When she giggles. He looks at her confused. "You eat like an excited child." She picks up her napkin and wipes some of the sauce that dribbled a bit down his chin. "There all better." She said with another giggle. As he was about to say something another plate of food appeared in front of him, he groaned.

She continued to shoved all manner of Avalorian food into his mouth and by the time the desserts arrived at the small table, Gabe was uncomfortably full, but being rewarded with her large smile, he valiantly carried on. "How many treats should we have?" She asks brightly, Gabe stared wide eyed at the table and the half dozen sweet options and moaned painfully.

"How is it that you are still able to eat? I feel like I've gained 10 pounds."

"I'm taking much smaller bites than you. You didn't have to eat the whole plate of chimichurri."

"I couldn't help that one. It was really good." They laughed together. Elena picks a piece of a buñuelo and pops it into Gabe's mouth. This time he groaned for a different reason. Her delicate fingers brushed his lips and even if the little pastry was sweet, it didn't stand a chance at the feeling of her fingertips against his lips. It took all his control not suck them into his mouth.

They soon concluded the tasting once they both agreed that the feast was thoroughly decided on. They ventured out of the restaurant and back to the carriage. Gabe helped an equally as full Elena into the carriage. "Princess, was it totally necessary to try every dish on the Café Angelica's menu?" He asked as they both sit down.

Elena giggled. "It wasn't, but they are just so grateful for my help with saving their restaurant, that when I asked them to cater they couldn't help going overboard. I don't think I will need to eat again until the ball." Her smile was sweetly infectious, that Gabe couldn't help but fall under its spell. Then she let out a rather long, unladylike yawn. "Oh my. I guess all that food has made me tired." She nodded a bit and leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. Gabe blushed, but couldn't help but sigh happily. His feelings for her were seemingly obvious to everyone (minus Elena, that is), he was constantly being hassled by the guard for his adoration. But he couldn't help himself when moments like this would present itself.

He looked down lovingly at her, while her eyes fluttered closed. Gabe's pulsed quickened, knowing Elena trusted him so much to allow herself to be so relaxed with him. The wind in the carriage blew some of her hair into her face. He carefully moved it back behind her ear and she sighed softly at his touch. In his fantasies, he would wake her with a kiss and carry her to her room. Then they would spend the rest of the day in each other's arms. He shook his head, to break out of his fantasy. He needed to stop this, there was no hope for the future he desired with the lovely princess. But when he looks upon her serene face he couldn't help but wish.

o_O

When they finally returned to the castle, Gabe gently awakens Elena. "Princess. We have arrived. Time to wake up." She lifts her head up and looks around, slightly confused. Once she realizes what had occurred a sweet blush spreads across her cheeks.

"Oops. I'm sorry Gabe. I didn't mean to fall asleep like that." Gabe nervously rubs the back of his head and chuckles.

"I-it's alright." He stammers. They both stand up and he climbs out of the carriage and helps Elena out. Gabe scans the area and catches eyes with the guards at the entrance of the castle. They stare back with a knowing expression. Gabe rolls his eyes at them, as Elena takes his hand and climbs out of the carriage.

"You are always so understanding, Gabe." She tenderly caresses his cheek. His eyelids close slightly, to relish the feeling. He watches as she walks into the castle. He quickly shakes himself back to reality. And once the princess was inside the guards began their teasing.

"Oh Gabe." Victor, one of the guards swoons mockingly and bats his eyes. While the other, Oscar makes kissing sounds.

"You two should have more respect for our crowned princess." Gabe was irritated, but couldn't do more unless he would suffer more ridicule. He just decided to walk away.

As he walked toward his bunk in the barracks, he found himself thinking about Elena's future. She would soon be entertaining offers of marriage. And as her most trust royal guard, he would be the one to chaperone those outing. The thought causing him great distress, in the shape of a sharp pain in his chest. He quickly dismissed it, his current position didn't allow for him to looking deeper into those feelings.

As he walked he considered all the attributes he would hope the future king would have. He would have to be smart and funny. He would need to be confident, but not verbose. He would have to allow Elena to be the queen she needed to be and not easily offended by that stature. He hoped that some of his own influence would be taken in to consideration, as his princess always asked of her friends and family to aid in all her decisions. All he could hope of the man that would stand at her side was that he'd love her… as he, himself did. Gabe cursed himself. "Damn maybe I have given it too much thought."

His mood darkened as he walked into his bunk. He noticed the large white box on his bed. He ran his hand down his face, trying to imagine who brought in here and what kind jabs they'll take over a special delivery from the princess. He opened the box to find a very handsome grey suit with green embroidery on the cuffs, down the seams of the pants and along the lapels. There was the same color green shirt as the embroidery. It was fancier than anything he owned, which wasn't much. But if she wanted him to wear it, he would do so with pride.

A/N:For the non-Spanish speakers I will try and put the translation of any phrases used at the end of the chapter

Chimichurri: is a sauce that is used on grilled meats. It comes in green and red varieties.

Buñuelo: Is typically a fried dough ball. But is also found in a flat form as well. (Which is the way they shared them on the show)


	2. Mateo

**Chapter Two: Mateo**

The day of the ball, Elena went to meet up with Mateo in the ballroom to assist with the set up. Elena had a spring in her step as she entered the ballroom and watched as the castle staff started to put up the tables and chairs around the dance floor. She stepped on to the dance floor, her heels clicking as she twirled around the floor. No music was playing, she just felt the need to twirl. Mateo arrived shortly after she started gracefully spinning. He stood back and admired, until she came to a stopped, facing him. Her face lit up like the rising sun and she made a bee line for him. "Mateo!" She grabs his hands and leads him to the center of the dance floor. "Dance with me!" Mateo fidgeted

"I-I um don't really know how." His voice cracked as she held his hands in hers. "And there isn't any music." She smiled

"You don't need music, just feel the rhythm of your heart." She placed her palm on his chest as her body begins to sway in beat to his pulse which was quickening with each of her steps. "Follow my lead." As she put her hand on his hip and encouraged him to move. His feet fumbled, as he tried to copy her movements. She giggled as he blushed at his uncoordinated steps. "Don't be nervous, Mateo." In his mind he scoffed easy for you to say. She hummed a simple melody and he could tell she was setting the timing. Once he concentrated, he began to move with her. Which elicited a beautiful heart melting smile, then she grabbed his hands, placing one in her hand and extended it out and the other on her hip. Mateo swallowed hard at the intimate hold. She continued to hum and she helped him guide her around the floor. He only stumbled a couple of times. And too soon she stopped. "Thank you, Mateo. That was fun. We must do that tonight with music."

"It was, but I don't know if I'm ready for an audience." She shook her head.

"You moved just fine once you relaxed. All you ever need to focus on when you dance is your partner. If you both are enjoying yourselves, then you shouldn't concern yourself with how others see you." She paused and looked around the room. "Now let's see what we can do to make this place look amazing."

o_O

A couple of hours later, the ballroom was ready and beautiful. Elena and Mateo stood near the entrance admiring their work. She threw her arm around his shoulders and squeezed, as she squealed with excitement. He fidgeted when she embraced him. It wasn't a bad feeling just more intimate then normal. "Well with everything completed. I think I will go home and get ready for tonight." Mateo's voice broke with his nerves. Elena drops her arm and her face registered as if she remembered something important.

"Oh wait before you go. Wait here." She smiled and ran out of the ballroom. She wasn't gone long, but when she returned she was carrying a large white box. "Here I had special outfits made for you and the others. I want you guys to look perfect for tonight."

"Elena, you didn't have to…" she put up her hand to cut him off

"It would mean so much to me if you wore this tonight." She gave him a puppy dog look, that melted his resolve.

"For you, princess, I will." Her smile beamed as she threw her arms around his neck. He fumbled with the box and her enthusiastic response.

He left her and took a carriage back home. When he went in his mama was in a frenzy trying to get ready for the ball.

"Oh, mijo. I'm glad your home. I need you to go get cleaned up and get ready." She looks at the box in his hands. "What's that?"

"Oh yeah um the princess got me something to wear for the ball. So I guess I'll go get ready." Rafa stopped him

"Can I see?"

"Sure." He said nervously. He put the box down on the table in the kitchen and opened it. Inside was a grey robe with a green sash. There was matching green embroidery along all the seams and cuffs and around the bottom of the robe. There was a pair grey pants to go with it.

"Oh, mijo. It's absolutely amazing. You will look so guapo." Mateo blushed under his mother's praise. He was in awe of the nice robe and wondered what if everyone else was wearing something equally as nice as this. "Well, go Mateo. Get ready, I can't wait to see you in this gorgeous robe." She started pushing him toward the bathroom.

"Ok, ok mom. Can you put the box in my room?"

"Yes, baby. Hurry up."

A/N:

Mijo: A contraction for the phrase mi hijo or my son. Term of endearment

Guapo: Handsome


	3. Naomi

**Chapter Three: Naomi**

"Elena don't you think this all a little too much. Ouch!" Naomi says as the hairdresser tries to dress her short blond hair in twist hair braid across her crown. "I mean the dress is beyond gorgeous and I'll never have another reason to wear it. But I don't need my hair done."

"Of course you do. My council member and best friend needs to look absolutely wonderful tonight." Elena says from inside her dressing room. Naomi smiled brightly at her comment.

Once the the hair dresser was done, Naomi stood up and looked in the full length mirror. The silver gown was gorgeous, the thick straps sitting low on her shoulder. Green embroidery over the bodice and along the full length of skirt. The hairdresser wove a matching green ribbon into her hair. She smiled and spun around, watching the skirt bellow out. She stopped when she heard a giggle behind her.

"You look beautiful, Naomi." Embarrassed, Naomi turned to see her best friend. Who looked stunning and she understood why her dress was designed as such. Elena stood before her in an pale green gown, it was a strapless dress with silver embroidery in all the same places as her dress. "So..? How do I look?" Elena asks as she sits down and the hair dresser starts to twist up Elena's hair in complicated design with a silver ribbon and tiny white flowers.

"You look…" she paused to find just the right word. "Speechless."

"I hope that means it's good."

"Yes. Better than good. I don't know a word that does it justice." Naomi said

"Thank you. So the guys are going to match you. But you all compliment my gown. I want all of Avalor to know who stand by my side and helps me rule this kingdom."

"That is really a very sweet way to show it. Now I'm eager to see the guys gowns." Naomi said with a chuckle. Elena started laughing too much and she was scolded by the hairdresser. "Sorry, but now I can't stop picturing the Gabe in a poofy gown."

"Oh geez. Now I'm picturing it." Elena was still laughing but trying not to move too much.

o_O

The girls finished getting ready and went out the main hall and waited for the guys in the den. Still chuckling about seeing Mateo and Gabe in formal gowns.

"Well it must be pink." Elena said with a chuckle.

"Oh yes and big hats with pretty ribbons." Naomi said with a laugh. The two in question walk in and Naomi and Elena collapse on the furniture in a fit of giggles. The boys, having no idea what has come over the girls, just stare confused.

"Is there something particularly funny about our attire?" Gabe asks, looking down at the suit wondering, feeling self conscious. After what seemed like an hour, but was only a few moments the two ladies conclude their fit and take deep breaths.

"I'm sorry Gabe, Mateo. We were just having a rather amusing conversation before you came in. You caught us off guard." Elena paused and surveyed the two men. "You both look tremendous. I couldn't be happier." She quickly moves to them and hugs them.

"Princess you are the one that we should be commenting on. You look um…" Gabe started

"…Wow." Contributed Mateo. Elena blushed as she signaled for Naomi to come around. As the blond did, the guys equally pursed her gown. "So it looks like we are complimenting our princess."

"Yes, you three are so very important to me and my reign that for tonight, I wanted all to see that. What better way then in our formal wear. This is going to be such a great night." The other three nod in confirmation and they exited the den.

O_o

After they initially walked in together, to the awe of the esteemed guests the 3 friends departed to allow Elena to address everyone. Naomi was instantly spotted by a boy from the docks that had been hounding her for a date for weeks. He stared at her in awe, and she fled to hide from him. Taking to spots, behind large groups of people or behind the thick columns. She was hiding behind one such pillar when the sound of familiar voices reached her ears.

"Elena looks amazing tonight." Gabe's voice was confident in his own assessment.

"She always looks nice. Her speech was good too." Mateo said meekly. Naomi smiled at Mateo's comment, thinking just how much he must admire her to not be able to compliment her without sounding bashful.

"Yeah, she's always stunning." There was a slapping sound, Naomi assumed Gabe slapped Mateo on the back. "You know if the circumstances were different, I'd probably ask her to be mine." Gabe's voice waivers a bit. She could tell there was a bit of emotion behind. Naomi gasped quietly as she realized that Gabe was probably in love with Elena. There was silence between the two for a moment. "What's with that face, Mateo?"

"What face?" His voice cracked and she could imagine Mateo blushing "There's nothing wrong with my face."

"Yeah there is. You looked upset and now your blushing like a fool. Don't tell me you're in love with her also?" There wasn't any reply from the wizard. But she could imagine him fidgeting, like he always did when he was embarrassed.

"Yes.. no.. I don't know." He said quietly. "I've never thought about it before." Mateo let out a small sigh. "But even in a hypothetical situation I don't believe I would stand a chance against you." His voice was filled with sadness and defeat. It pained Naomi to hear his tone. She had known Mateo from school and even though he wasn't the most popular person, she found when it counted he could be quite confident. Maybe Gabe disliked Mateo's defeated tone also because he quickly retorted

"That's no way for our royal wizard to speak of himself. You have a lot going for you. If the opportunity ever presented itself, I am sure you could be a great match."

"But I couldn't match up to you. You look more like a prince and your strong. I'm scrawny and nerdy looking. The other kingdoms would be concerned with me at her side, you could easily be knighted and work in to the roll well." There was a long pause and he continued "even being a hypothetical, it would never be me." The two men stood there in awkward silence. Naomi was very concerned over this. It's not like the circumstance could happen, right? She quickly moved away from her hiding spot and ran off toward the center of the gathering. Finding Elena with her family chatting happily, she politely as she interrupted their conversation.

"Elena is there any way I can steal you away for a bit?" Elena gave her an confused stare

"Is something wrong?"

"It's more like something I need to inform you of."

"Uh, alright." Elena responded questioningly.

Naomi held onto Elena's wrist as she ran them out of the grand ballroom and down to the den they occupied earlier. "Ok, Naomi. What's going on?"

"So I um accidentally overheard the guys talking about you."

"Naomi, really?" The princess gave her friend a exasperated look

"No, wait. Hear me out." She paused to compile her thoughts. "I overheard them both say they had feelings for you, like 'more than friendly' feelings. I know it seems childish, but um well you have a tendency to be a bit flirty with them. And I really don't want you sending them mixed feelings."

"Flirting? With Gabe and Mateo? Never." Elena didn't sound offended, more like she was unsure of her actions.

"I know you don't mean to. It's just that, you kind of are. And especially Mateo can't handle that kind of rejection, even if it's not real. I mean from what I heard they seem like they have some pretty real feelings for you."

Elena sat down and considered everything. Naomi could see the worrying at the princess's brow. Then she quietly spoke. "I don't want to hurt them." Naomi sat down next her.

"Is there a chance that you care about either of them, you know the same way."

"I've never thought about them like that, consciously. I mean I care for them, but I don't know if it means anything more." Elena quickly stands up and begins pacing around the room. "I don't even know what my future holds. I have no idea how or who I would have to choose to be my king." There was a rising panic in her voice. Naomi stood and grabbed Elena by the shoulders.

"Calm down, Elena. I only asked to sate my curiosity. Not throw you into a panic attack about your future."

"I know." Elena took a deep calming breath. "I just need some time to think. Thank you for telling me. I think I just need to be alone to sort this all out." Naomi started to walk toward the door. Then stopped and turned around.

"Do you want me to tell your grandparents that you aren't feeling good and have them deal with the party?" Elena looked dazed and then her sense of duty returned to her.

"No I will deal with it. I'll return to the ballroom in a bit."

"Al-right." And Naomi left. She walked down the hall back to the lively party. She worried that she may have caused a major problem for Elena. As she entered the room, the joyous music reached her ears and the happy conversations around her made her feel comforted. But she still felt guilty for ruining this for her best friend. So caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice the dock boy, Jaime making a bee line for her.

"Naomi, I've been looking for you all night. Would you honor me with a dance?" Knowing she was stuck, she nodded and was pulled out onto the dance floor.


	4. The Grand Counsel

**Chapter Four: The Grand Council**

A/N: A Happy Holidays to all! I hope you enjoy the next installment the manner of which this story is going to be released is in segments so if there is a big gap of time between it will be because of the number of chapters being released at the next round this round it's only 2.

O_o

At the conclusion of the ball, Elena had informed the members of her council that she wanted to have a meeting first thing in the morning. That it was of great importance, they all agreed and went their separate ways.

The morning came, and as the final two: Esteban and Naomi, walked into the meeting room. Esteban yawned as he sat down. "Did Elena mention to anyone why we had to meet so early? I would have enjoyed sleeping in after the party."

"No, but if she needs our council then it's our duty." Francisco said.

"Besides it's should be a beautiful day, no use sleeping it away."Luisa added with her warm smile. Esteban only responded with another loud yawn. Then Elena walked in. Naomi's eyes widened at the tired look on her friend's face she hasn't slept was her only thought.

"Good morning everyone. I called this meeting because something rather monumental was brought to my attention last night."

"Mija, please sit. You look exhausted." Luisa said, worry was deep in her voice.

"No, abula. I'm fine. Besides I feel this conversation requires me to address you, not as your leader, but as someone who has come to our council seeking your advice." The group gave her their full attention. "First I wish to ask about my future. What is my fate, regarding a partner to my reign?" The adults of the council looked at one another, concern was evident.

"Well, Elena its considered the last responsibility of the grand council to choose the person you are to wed." Francisco said

"We will weigh any and all offers for your hand and make the appropriate choice." Esteban concluded. Elena nodded in understanding

"Elena, dear. We have talk this through, though and have decided you will have just as much of a hand in choosing him as we do." Luisa added and looked over at the obviously slighted Naomi. "Please don't be upset, Naomi. The conversation was not done as a grand council, but as family to Elena. We always wanted to include you in this discussion when it came up." Naomi didn't particularly feel comforted by the elder woman's comment, but she guessed she couldn't be too upset, they were her family.

"Does he have to be royal?" Elena asked. Again the adults looked at one another

"It is the proper way." Esteban said with affirmation.

"Let me ask again. Seeing as I will be The Queen Regent, is the requirement of the man who stands beside me to be of Nobel birth?" The question was more of statement, like she wanted them to answer the question in a certain way.

"As Esteban said it is the way it is done. However, if there is someone you had in mind, we can always consider him as a viable option." Francisco said as her grandmother nodded in agreement

"Seriously? You are going to allow her to throw away centuries of tradition!" Esteban exclaimed.

"Esteban, be reasonable. Elena has been through a great deal, as has all of Avalor. If we want to appear warm and loving to our citizens, this would be a great way to do that. Allowing the princess to choose her own king would show them all that love is greater than duty." Luisa said with much authority. Esteban let out an exasperated sigh. "Mija, who is he?"

"It's not just one person." Elena said softly. The whole group looked confused. "I have recently found out that I have two admirers and upon reflection I realized that I couldn't choose between them, because I haven't truly given them a chance." She paused "I would like to ask the grand council, to allow me to pursue both of admirers with the gain to choose the best suited for my husband." The whole group exclaimed loudly.

"What?"

"You can't be serious?"

"Oh dear."

"Huh?"

"I know it's not a proper way to handle this. But if my happiness is key, then I need to give them both a chance. I know my future husband is one of them. But I want to make an educated choice. So that there will never be any doubt."

"If this is what you want, I cannot see the harm." Luisa said after a long strained silence.

"And who are these possible suitors?" Esteban asked with an air hautiness

"I will tell you and then let you all discuss. This is what I wish to happen in regards to my future. So I hope you can take that into account." Elena straighten her stance " Mateo De Alma and Gabriel Nuñez."

O_o

After the princess left the room. The adults stood and started murmuring amongst themselves regarding the choices. Naomi sat there confused, that her friend would do this. It's one thing to think about it, but to act on it was completely different. Esteban was being the loudest.

"We can't seriously be considering letting her do this?!"

"I don't see a problem." Francisco said.

"Neither do I. If she wants to find love and compatibility, then who are we to stop her." Luisa said with a smile

"She should allow the council to choose for her. Not let her go gallivanting around with both of them." Esteban said curtly. Naomi whom had been silent through all their arguing. Finally stood up.

"Have you ever seen Elena gallivant? No. This whole situation is kind of my fault." Naomi looked down

"What do you mean, dear?"

"I happened to overhear the two of them talking about her. They indicated that they had some pretty serious feelings for her. My intent in telling her was to ward her off some of her overly affectionate gestures. I had no idea it would lead her to this line of thinking."

"Naomi none of us could have imagined this as her reaction." Luisa said comforting the young woman.

"What's done is done." Francisco said finitely

"I think we should just make the decision for her. As is our responsibility."

"Esteban, we are ALL aware of your decision here. But I can guarantee we wouldn't be able to agree on one or the other." Naomi snapped back.

"I agree. And Elena's happiness is paramount here and I want my granddaughter to be happy. So I say we allow this." Francisco straighten his posture asserting his authority.

"I, second." Luisa said confidently as she embraced her husband's arm.

"I'm in agreement as well." Naomi proudly stated. After a long moment of him stewing, Esteban grumbled loudly.

"Fine. I find this whole thing ridiculous. But since I am out numbered, do what ever she bids." He sits down on his chair in a huff.

"I'll go get Elena and tell her we've come to a decision." Naomi said

"Ok, sweetheart." Luisa said as Naomi walked to the door and stepped out into the hall. Where she saw her friend pacing.

"Elena?"

"Oh, Naomi." She looked relieved and nervous at the same time.

"We've come to a decision. But before we go in. When I told you everything, this wasn't the outcome I was expecting."

"I know. But I spent almost the whole night thinking about them and their feelings. At first I tried to decide one over the other. But just couldn't choose. Then I thought about neither and that didn't sit well with me either. I think this came about because I've never actually gone out with anyone, that's where the idea of dating both came from. I want to experience the journey as much as find the right one."

"I suppose I understand. But I feel like this wouldn't be happening if I didn't open my big mouth." Elena put a comforting hand on her friend's arm.

"No, I'm grateful. I would have probably just accepted my fate with whom ever the council choose. But now, I get find real honest love. So thank you for intervening, Naomi." Elena then hugged her friend and the pair walked back in. Naomi walked around the large table and sat in her seat. Francisco stood up.

"We have debated and have come to decision." No one missed the obvious huff coming from Esteban, he ignored the outburst and continued. "We are going to allow you to court both men and before your coming of age Birthday you will need to decide."

"That's very fair. I appreciate your cooperation. Seriously."

"Mija, we are going to call on them now and have a little chat. So you can go on with your day. Maybe go catch some sleep." Elena nodded and walked out of the room.


	5. Gabe & Mateo

**Chapter Five: Gabe and Mateo**

Mateo makes his way toward the Grand Council meeting room. He's never been summoned there before. He hoped that there wasn't anything wrong, he brought his tamborita just in case. As he walked down the hall toward the meeting room, he heard Gabe's boisterous voice call out to him

"Hey, Mateo. What brings you around?"

"The um council summoned me."

"You too, huh?" Gabe chuckles slightly. "I hope it's for something exciting."

"I'm not." Mateo said meekly, mostly to himself. At that moment they reached the door and Gabe knocked. The door opened to reveal Esteban standing there.

"Ah De Alma and Nuñez. Come in." The guys walked in. They noticed that all but one member of the council was present.

"Please, gentlemen take a seat." Francisco said. They sat and locked eyes for a moment, uncertainty evident to both. "We have called you both here for an announcement. As you both are aware, at Elena's next birthday, she will come of age and finally take her place as queen of Avalor. Along with her coming of age she will need to announce her partner, her husband." Gabe's heart sunk. His worst fear was coming true. He was here to hear the naming of a partner or be told to babysit as his princess as she is courted. Mateo felt a cold chill run down his spine. Not sure what the emotion he was feeling. But seeing as it was foreign, it must be something akin to jealousy.

"Francisco, you are scaring the boys. Sit down." Luisa scolded. "Elena has decided that she wished to court only two men, in the hopes of finding the right man to help her rule Avalor. She came to us this morning to asked us to allow it. We mostly agreed." There was a sarcastic chuckle from Esteban's side of the table.

"May I ask whom the two are?" Gabe composed himself to ask. The older woman smiled.

"She has chosen the two of you." The young men gapped at the council.

"That can't be right." Mateo said quietly.

"We were all surprised by her announcement this morning. But she was very serious about this." Naomi stated.

"We will be structuring a few meetings separately to spend time with Elena and before her coming of age party she will chose one of you." Francisco concluded.

"Meetings?" Mateo questioned.

"Dates, my dear." Luisa said. "The content of the dates are for you to decide. But we will schedule the day they occur. We don't want you to panic or change yourself too much. She wants to get to know you better and make a choice based on love. Can you boys handle that?" They both nodded, looking rather overwhelmed and terrified, separately

"Unless you have any questions, you are free to go." Esteban said, they could tell he was none to pleased with the princess' decision.

"How soon will we expect the first notice?" Mateo asked nervously

"We will always give you three days warning." Naomi said. She could see the defeat in Mateo's posture. It worried her that he wouldn't make this an even fight.

With no other questions, the boys got up and left the room. They stopped outside the door. Gabe grabbed Mateo's shoulder, stopping him from walking away. "This is going to be very interesting. Good Luck Mateo." He extended his hand. Mateo took it timidly.

"I would say the same, but we know you won't need it."

"Don't say that. She chose you too, meaning she likes you also. You have just as much of a shot at her hand as I do." Gabe looks around. "I wonder who will get the first date?"

"I don't know. I've never even been on a date before. I don't know how to plan one."

"You are a smart guy. You'll think of something." Gabe slapped Mateo on the back and waved goodbye. "Talk to you soon." Mateo leaned up against the cold wall, for support, when the door opened and Naomi walked out.

"Mateo, good you haven't left yet. I wanted to talk to you really quick before you left."

"Yes." He said, voice cracking a bit.

"I just wanted to say that. I know you are worried about going against Gabe. But maybe don't think of it that way. Elena wants to get to know you. She cares for you and actually thinks you can be a good partner. She wouldn't have chosen you if that wasn't the case. I want you, to tap into your inner confident wizard and wow her."

"Y-your right." His back straightened and his face looked more sure. "I will do my best. I want her to choose me because I'm the best suited. Thanks Naomi." He waved as he quickly left the castle.

O_o

Gabe walked with purpose back to the barracks. A serene look on his face as he walked past fellow members of the guard.

"Oh look it's lover boy." One said

"With that goofy look on his face, he must have been with the princess." Gabe ignored them and chorus of kissing noises as he continued on. They will know soon enough, then they can eat to their fill of crow! He thought to himself.

Once he entered his bunk, and all alone. Gabe began to celebrate his good fortune by jumping and cheering. His heart's desire was truly within his reach. He knew that despite Mateo's shy demeanor, he would make a worthy adversary because he and Elena already have a bond, due to magic. But his flaw was he was unsure how to express his feelings to Elena. It would take everything Gabe had inside him to win Elena's hand, but he knew he was up to the challenge.


	6. Rafa and Elena

**Chapter Six: Rafa and Elena**

A/N: If you haven't noticed the name of the chapters are of the prominent characters in the chapter. So there may be some similar named chapters.

nO_o

The young man stood, clutching the letter. He had broken out into a cold sweat.

"Mijo, who was at the door?" Rafa paused at the current ridge state of her son. "What's wrong, sweetheart? You're as pale as a sheet." Mateo stood there for a moment trying to form a coherent sentence.

"Remember last week when I was summoned to the Palace?" She nodded. "Well, they informed me that Elena would be courting from now until she became of age. But that she was bucking tradition by choosing a non-royal."

"Oh my. And who is the lucky man?" She was curious. She was rather fond of the young woman and understood the whole royal expectations business would be hard on Elena. Rafa didn't miss the way her son's cheeks turned red at the question. She had long known of the attraction her son had for the princess, _this will be hard on him_. She thought to herself.

"Um well." His voice broke. "Well it's not just one guy. She chose two. My friend Gabe…" Mateo paused. Rafa looked apprehensive, as the young man mentioned was rather dashing. It would be difficult if a friend won her hand. "And me." He said almost in a whisper. His mother had to strain her ears to hear the whisper.

"Mijo, really?" She beamed with pride and pulled him into an embrace.

"Mama." He chided.

"So what does this have to do with the frightening letter?" She noticed that he was still clutching tightly in his hands.

"Oh this." He said flustered. "This is my notice telling me when our first date is going to be."

"And why is that so terrifying?" She touched his tense shoulder.

"Mama, I've never been on a date before. How am I to plan one for Elena?"

"My sweet boy, it's not the event that matters it's the time to get to know each other. It doesn't have to be flashy or overly romantic." Her words didn't inspire much in the boy, that she could tell. "When is it?"

"On Saturday." He still looked so unsure. As his mother she wanted to help her son in the best way she could. She tried to think about some clue to help him reach a plausible date. Then she suddenly remembered, he had plans this weekend that the lovely princess could easily fit into.

"Weren't you going to watch the stars this weekend?" She asked. Her eyes shining. Mateo was suddenly struck with inspiration.

"The meteor shower. That's perfect." He leaned over and kissed his mama on the cheek, he was all but bouncing. "Thank you. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything, mi amor."

"Can you make us some of your Champurrada?" Rafa smile grew, the warm drink was her son's favorite and she had already thought to make him some to take with him, before this interesting development. So making more wouldn't be a problem.

"Absolutely and I'll even stop by the panaderia and pick you up some pan dulce to go with it." She kissed her son on the cheek. "Now. I suggest you send The Princess notice to dress warm and comfortable on Saturday.

"I'll write my reply and send it off right now. Thanks again mama." She watched as her son excitedly ran off. Her hearts swelled at watching her baby ready for one of biggest experiences of his life.

O_o

Elena had spent the better part of the afternoon trying to find the right outfit. All Mateo's note had said was dress warm and comfortable and that they would meet after supper. So she at least knew it was going to be at night. She was excited to see what a night out with Mateo would be like. He was such a smart but shy person, so to take a glimpse into what he would consider a nice night out would be very telling.

She finally settled on a thick grey and white sweater and thick black wool pants. She thought it was nice enough to wear on a date but warm and cozy to meet the requirements. She threw another layer, a coat, on her bed with her chosen attire. She was excite and nervous for her first date.

In her mind when they told her she needed choose who would have the first date. It wasn't an easy choice. But after some debate she realized that allowing Mateo to go first would help him feel more at ease and not have him feel like he was being compared to Gabe. She had been a wreck since she got his reply. Wondering what kind of date he would arrange.

Now the day of her stomach was a bundle of nerves. She picked at her dinner.

"Mija, you need to eat something before you go out."

"I'm sorry abuela. I've just got a serious case of the butterflies." The elder woman gave her a warm smile.

"I know. But how unflattering would it be if your stomach let out a loud growl." Elena blushed at the embarrassing thought and quickly began to eat enough to settle her stomach.

"Well. I'm going to go up and get ready." She announced when dinner concluded.

After changing and primping a little. She went down to the main hall and began to watch the large clock. And soon started to pace, nerves getting the better of her. Until she heard his arrival. She paused at the door as he walked in wearing a big warm coat, a nervous smile on his face.

"Hey, princess." Elena giggled at his greeting.

"Don't you think we are above formalities now, Mateo?

Y-yeah. I guess. Sorry. I'm a little nervous. This is…" she raised her hand to stop him.

"It's mine too. Shall we go?" He smiled at her, almost looking relieved. He offered her his arm.

"This way." He lead them out to a waiting carriage. He helped her climb into it and once they were seated the horseman started to lead them away. There was a while of awkward silence, before Mateo broke it. He rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke. "I want you to know. How beyond honored I am you chose me." It was dark. But she could almost see his blush. She turned in her seat and grabbed his hand.

"Mateo, I've felt we have had a special connection since I first met you. I really want to see to what extent it goes. You are such a wonderful guy, I'm excited to getting to know you better." She looked around saw that they were traveling into the hills. "Where are we going?" A big smile reached his lips.

"Star Cliff." He said happily. She had been to Star Cliff before. It was a lovely place, then she noticed the blankets and a basket on the floor of the cab. Her mind started thinking about what he had planned. Before she could ask what they were doing. They arrived to the clearing. The footman came around and opened the door and Mateo allowed her to exit first as he gathered the items from the ground. She watched as Mateo said something to the driver and the man nodded and pulled away. Smiling he turned around and moved them to a clear spot. He laid out a large blanket and put the basket on top. He indicated for her to sit and she did.

"Ok, Mateo spill. It's a bit late for a picnic." He giggled at her anxiousness.

"Actually, we are here to watch the meteor shower." The recognition hit her instantly.

"Oh yeah, Isa was talking about this. But no one give her permission to be out so late." Elena giggles "She is going to be a bit envious to hear this where you brought me."

"Isabelle told me about it a month ago and I've been looking forward to this. Now I get to share this with you, I'm pretty happy about it." Elena couldn't hide her smile at his excited words.

"So what's in the basket?"

"Oh I wanted us to have something to keep us warm. So I packed a couple more blankets and my mama made us some champurrada and got us some pan dulce. So it's like a dessert picnic."

"That sounds perfect." Mateo opened the basket and pulled out the thermos filled with the drink and pour them both a cup. "Well, here's to a successful first date." He blushed and toasted her back.

"Cheers." Once Elena tastes the drink, it was yummy, all warm and chocolate-y. She couldn't hide the content sigh that followed the sip. Mateo chuckled. "My mama makes the best champurrada in the village. It's my favorite."

"I can see why. It's delicious." She reached into the basket and pulled out a piece of bread. It was very good. "You mama didn't make these?"

"No she bought them for our local panderia."

"They are excellent." She said in between bites. Then she heard his intake of breath.

"It's starting." She looked up, at where Mateo was watching, as a bright light soared over head.

"Quick, Make a wish." He looked over at her with a raised brow. "The first shooting star should be as lucky as a solo shooting star. So make a wish." He smiled at her childish belief but closed his eyes and did as she bid.

The build up was slow but soon the stream of strolling lights started to light the sky. Mateo kept watching Elena as she stared in awe. She couldn't help the blush that crept up her cheeks at his perusal. Then she let out a small shiver. She brought her knees to her chest to help keep herself warm. She noticed Mateo move forward and grab one of the blankets. "Here this will help." She had dilemma. Her shoulders and back were cold but so were her legs. He must have noticed have noticed her plight. "I have an idea." He draped the one he gave her over her shoulders and placed the second on her lap. She felt instantly better and bad at the same time. She frowned.

"But now you don't have a blanket."

"It's alright I'm not that cold." As if his body wished to betray him, he shivered slightly. Then she got the bright idea. She scooted closer and throw half the blanket over his shoulders and then grabbed the one on her lap and shared half with him.

"There. That's better." Elena smiled brightly and snuggled closer to Mateo. She felt him stiffen slightly. But wanting to coax him into being more comfortable around her, she leaned her head on his shoulder. It didn't take long for Mateo to accept the closeness and leaned into her as well. They watched the spectacle in comfortable silence. It was only until Elena let out a rather unladylike yawn, that Mateo looked at her

"Maybe I should get you home. It's probably pretty late."

"No." Yawns loudly "I'm fine." Even she could hear the tiredness in her voice. He chuckles.

"I'm pretty sure you'll barely be able to make it to your room." He said playful. His voice crack a bit. He moved, allowing Elena to take full possession of both blankets. He grabbed a small potion vial from the basket and opened it. A small burst of light shot out and then he corked it. He could see the question on her face. "It's a spark potion I found. I told the carriage driver I would use it signal him to return for us. Hopefully he won't take long. He extends his hand and helps Elena to her feet. She clutched at the blanket on her shoulders. And watched as Mateo picks up the rest of the their belongings. She was so impressed with his attention to detail. Once everything was packed, Elena pulled Mateo into a small embrace covering him slightly in the blanket. They shared in each other's warmth until the carriage arrived. They entered the cab and returned to the castle. They wrapped themselves up like they were while watching the sky. Both wanting to say something, but finding themselves too tired to form words. Once the carriage arrived back at the palace. Elena stepped out of the cab, while Mateo followed. She hugged him.

"This was fun." She finally said.

"Yes, it was." There was uncertainty in his face as he moved forward and placed a quick peck on her lips. Both stood there in shock of his bold move. They both blushed. "Um have a good night." Before he turned away, Elena placed her hand on his cheek in a loving fashion.

"You too, Mateo." Elena turned and slowly walked back into the castle. Her eyes were droopy. But she was still reeling from the surprise kiss. Once in her room she changed into her nightgown and pulled her hair from its ponytail, then climbed into bed. The last thing she remembered was her fingers caressing her still tingling lips.

A/N: Vocabulary time!

Champurrada: Is a warm corn based chocolate drink. Usually seasoned with vanilla or anise seed and cinnamon. (It's yummy you should try it)

Panaderia: bakery.

Pan dulce: sweet bread


	7. Gabe, Elena and Luisa

**Chapter Seven: Gabe, Elena and Luisa**

A/N: Here it is! By popular demand. **Claire** suggested the idea behind this chapter. I did tweak it fit the situation. I hope it's everything you all wanted.

O_o

A dreadful pandemic spread through the ranks of the guard. The moment Gabe got his notice about his scheduled date, he has done everything in his power to stay out of contact with the his fellow guards. He was determined to stay clear of the dreaded flu that was wafting over the barracks. Nothing was going to stand in the way of his date with Elena.

He planned a nice evening out. Seemingly predictable, but he wanted to have uninterrupted time with her, so a quiet restaurant and conversation in the city was right up his alley. He sent his notice to the castle accepting the time and went to make arrangements.

O_o

Gabe's note said he would be by to pick her up by four thirty. She had dressed in a nice purple dress and was waiting patiently as possible. But by five she grew worried. She asked a couple of the guards if they knew where he was. But she got plenty of "he's been spending a lot of time in his bunk." Since it was her only lead, she found herself walking to his bunk. She knocked once. No answer. Knocked again, a little louder. But still no answer. She tried the door, surprisingly finding it unlocked. Deciding to see if he was still there, she opened the door.

The room was dark, sans a couple of slowly dying candles scattered around the room. But she could see a form wrapped in the bed sheets. She walked in quietly and lightly touches the form. It slightly turns and she see its Gabe. He looked terrible, sweat on his brow, his nose looked raw and red and he was a little pale. She touched his forehead and noticed he had a fever. _Oh no. He's really sick._ She said to herself. She contemplated leaving. But knew that if the fever wasn't taken care of it could get dangerous. She shook slightly him to wake. "Gabe. You need to wake up." She said quietly. Finally his eyes opened.

"Elena." His voice croaked. "What time is it?" He tries to sit up, but she pushes him back down.

"Stay down. It's well after five."

"Oh I'm so sorry." He coughed then groaned. _His throat must hurt also_. "I only sat down for a second. I must have passed out." He tried to get up again.

"You are not getting up. You are very sick."

"I know. I tried so hard to prevent this." At that moment he was struck with a sudden realization. "Oh Elena you should go. You'll get sick."

"That's not going to happen. You need to be taken care of. You have a fever. Besides we have a date." She said with a smile.

"I had everything planned and now.." he looks crest fallen.

"This will be a great date. I'm going to go get somethings. Just rest. I'll be back." She left her patient behind and got the attention of a guard nearby and asked him to go to the kitchen and have them bring two large pitchers of water, cups, a small bowl and a couple of towels. He nodded and ran off. She walked back into Gabe's bunk. She re-lit some of his candles and started the fire in his hearth. With more adequate light she could survey the area. She found a chair by the hearth and she moved it to near the bed. She picked up some the clutter on the floor. Just as she finished straightening up she heard a knock. She smiled at the kitchen staff member whom came with what she asked. She thanked the woman and filled a glass with water and put it beside the bed on a side table and she poured some water into the bowl, dipped one of the towels in it and wrung it out.

"Gabe. You need to wake up." He stirred in confusion.

"What are you doing?" She leaned over him and placed the wet towel on his forehead. Then he sighed slightly.

"That will help with the fever. Are you thirsty?"

"Not right now." He snuffled "The towel feels nice." Elena smiled. She waited a few minutes and dipped the towel back into the cool water and wrung out the extra water again, she then helped Gabe sit up.

"I want this on the back of your neck, ok?" She grabbed the cup and handed it to him. "It will help your throat." Once he took it, she felt satisfied she had done what she could without leaving the room. "I'm going to run off for a bit and get some supplies. Just relax for bit and let the cool towel help bring down the fever. He nodded lazily.

On her walk back the castle she made a mental list of the things she wanted to bring back. She smiled. It may not be the date he planned. But it would still be a nice time, finding the idea of taking care of him increasingly appealing.

O_o

Luisa and Isabelle were in the study talking while enjoying some chocolate, when Elena came in. "Oh abuela, I found you."

"Yes you have." Luisa was confused, she thought Elena had a date with Gabe tonight. But before she could say something

"Aren't you suppose to be out with Gabe?" Isabella asked.

"Well that was the plan. But he is very sick. And I kind of want to take care of him." Elena turned to face her grandma. "I was wondering if you could make your **Get well** caldo for him?" Luisa smiled

"Of course, mija. That sounds like a lovely idea."

"Poor guy." Isabella said. "So what are you going to stay there until he feels better.

"Maybe, I don't know. When I found him he was asleep with a fever. I started to help bring it down. But he needs some other things to feel better." She looked around the room. "I may bring some things to occupy myself while he rests." She picked up a couple of books and put them on a table near the door.

"So you are going to be nurse Elena, today?" Isabella asks with silly smile

"Yeah, I think so Isa." She smiled back. Luisa saw a promising twinkle in her granddaughter's eyes.

"Well let's go, Isa. You can help me with the caldo."

"I will in a second, abuela. I want to get something for Elena. I'll meet you In the kitchen."

Luisa started prepping the meat and vegetables as she added water to the pot, throwing in chopped beef and bone in to the water to boil. When Isabell returned with her chess set. "Mija, why do you have that?"

"I figured it would be fun for them to play. Elena is good and he may be too, you know being a guard, strategy should be something he could use." Luisa smiled

"That's a great idea. I'm sure they will enjoy it once he's feeling better. Here chop this for me." She hands the girl a knife and some zucchini.

"You know. I could invent an item to make chopping large quantities of vegetables quicker."

"I'm sure you can, sweetheart. But part of cooking is putting your heart into the preparation. It will change the taste if it's done too quickly." She says as she chops the cabbage. "Grab some the tortillas from lunch and wrap it a napkin. It will be good with the caldo." Isabella went to cabinet and pulled out the tortilla holder and took them out and wrapped as her grandma asked.

In no time all the ingredients were all simmering in the pot. The kitchen staff came in and started to gather everything to transport the items. Elena came in with a small bag, putting the books from the study in it.

"Oh abuela it smells amazing."

"Thank you." It should be ready in about twenty minutes. We also put some tortillas and lime slices for dressings."

"That's perfect. I picked up some honey drops for his throat, a stack of clean handkerchiefs and the medicine for the fever."

"Oh here. I brought the chess board. I thought when he was feeling better you could challenge him." Elena smiled.

"That sounds fun." Elena gave her sister a one arm hug.

O_o

When Gabe finally woke up again. He looked over by the grate and saw Elena reading a book. The fire light made her look even more beautiful. He was intending on watching her for a little longer. When the persistent tickle in his throats caused him to cough. Elena looked up from her book, to see him awake.

"Oh good. You're awake.

"How long have been asleep?"

"Just about an hour." She had walked over the edge of the bed and carefully put her hand on his forehead. "You are feeling so much cooler. Good. Are you hungry?"

He hadn't eaten since the night prior and even then it wasn't a lot. He started feeling the flu symptoms around that time. He just wanted to sleep. "Yes." His throat still rough and swollen. "But I don't think I can eat much."

"My abuela made her special Get Well caldo. It's absolutely magical." She brought some in a bowl and dipped the spoon into the broth and raised it to his lips. "Here, try it." He blushed at the idea of her feeding him. But he opened his mouth and drank the liquid. The rich taste of beef and vegetables hit his tastebuds. It was great. The warmth on his throats helped soothe. "Good, right?" Nothing can turn a sick person around faster than abuela's caldo." She handed him the bowl. "Can you manage on your own?"

"Yeah." But once the bowl was in his hands, he noticed the lack of strength to hold it. His hands shook and Elena grabbed the bowl.

"I think I'll help you. Just until you have your strength back." She holds the bowl and scoops some of the soup on the spoon, carefully blowing on it then giving it to Gabe. The gesture made his stomach flutter, it was very sweet and intimate. She fed him until the bowl was empty.

"That was great. I really am starting to feel better." Elena chuckled.

"There is nothing like home cooking to ease what ails you. Or at least that's what my abuela always says." She says as she pours him a glass of water and grabs the pile of handkerchiefs. "Here, in case you need any." She blushed slightly as he grabs a clean cloth and cleans his nose. "How's your throat? I brought some honey candy for you, if you need."

"That will be nice. I'm really sorry our date got ruined." Gabe looked away, Elena carefully grabbed his chin and turned him to face her.

"It's not. We are still together and getting to know each other." He pulled the handkerchief to his mouth to smother the cough. "Even if you are under the weather." She handed him the candy and he pops it into his mouth.

O_o

"Check mate." Elena said proudly.

"Wait… no… damn. Oops. I mean oh well." Elena chuckled at Gabe.

"That makes three games to one." She smiles playfully "I thought you said I was in for a massacre?" Gabe blushed slightly.

"I hadn't expected you to be some genius chess player."

"Chess was my papi's favorite thing to do. He taught me and Isa to play."

"I learned in training to be a guard. The guys would do so to practice strategic planning." He paused to cough and to take a drink of water. "I was the best in camp. But I pale in comparison." He says with a chuckle. And then he let out a yawn. "I'm sorry I'm getting tired again."

"It's alright." Elena gets up and starts to put the game away. "I should let get some rest." Once all the items were put away, she turned and placed a kiss on his forehead. Gabe smiles, slightly. "This has been a nice evening."

"It really has. Oh and I am sorry if you get sick." Elena smiled.

"It would have been worth it." She said as she departed.

A/N: I want to say that I liked having a prompt. So if you guys have another suggestions let me know. Thank you for like my story enough to have an opinion on scenes you want to see play out.

I'm curious who you are rooting for. Are you Team Mateo or Team Gabe?

Vocabulary

Caldo: is soup. But in this case it's a beef soup or Caldo de res. Traditionally with broths throwing in the bone helps with the flavor.


	8. Naomi and Isabelle

**Chapter Eight: Naomi and Isabelle**

A/N: I want to thank all the people who have taken the time to review. And to all my story followers. I love hearing suggestions and your opinions on the story. Enjoy.

Naomi was plagued with guilt. Ever since she talked to Mateo and helped boost his confidence. It tripled when Elena came to her and told her about the wonderful time she had had with him and his bold sweet kiss. All of it felt like she had something to do with it. The only thing she could think was she needed to say something to help Gabe. But Naomi had no idea how or what to approach him with. She did insist that Gabe got the next date, because his illness kind of hindered his plans. But that in no way helped assuage her guilt.

She found herself wandering around the castle after her last grand council meeting. Just trying to find away to approach Gabe. Then as she turned a corner she ran into someone from behind, and fell with a "umph" on her bottom. The sun blocked her view as a hand reached down to help her up.

"Naomi? Are you ok?" When she was standing again, she squinted and saw it was the person she had been fretting over.

"Oh Gabe!" Her voice squeaked. "I'm sorry for running into you."

"It's alright." There was an awkward silence then he cleared his throat. "I actually think I need to talk to you. Well, actually. I sort of want to ask you something." Gabe rambled quickly.

"What's wrong?" She tried to use her calm voice to help him.

"Nothing is wrong per say. I've just been trying to think of some possible date ideas. And I guess I want to bounce them off you. I mean you're a girl, right?" Naomi raises her eyebrow at his question. "I know you are a girl, I just meant you would be able to tell me your opinion, as a girl."

In her mind, Naomi was dancing the sambarosa. Finally the moment to make good on her guilt. Her mind settled on helping Gabe decide on the best options for his dates. "Actually, this is comes at a great time. You have the next date coming up, the council felt you deserved another chance for a real date, since you kind of didn't get one." Gabe blushed slightly.

"Well I mean" he paused. "I had a nice time with Elena despite that. But I'm glad I get a do over, so to speak. Do you have some time now. I guess I'll be getting a notice soon. So I need to plan something immediately."

Naomi had to go back to the dock to help her father. But she would be no use to him, if she didn't help Gabe. So she nodded. "Yeah, I have a little time. I mean it could be better if you walked with me back to the docks."

"Sure. I can do that. They've sort taking me off guard duty lately, due to the whole Elena thing." She noticed a small smirk on his face.

"What's with the smirk?"

"What smirk?" He said as he composed himself.

"The one you just had, after mentioning Elena." His face seemed to involuntarily life back into the smirk. "There it is again." She said

"It's nothing." Naomi throws him a knowing look. "Alright. For months now I've been getting a razing for my interest in the Princess. Now they are all walking on eggshells around me. Because, what was to them, good hearted fun, could be far worst if I win her hand."

"You're not that vindicated."

"No, but they don't need to know that." He chuckles. "It's just nice to see them look remorseful."

"I bet." They both laughed a little as they walked out of the castle grounds.

O_o

"Hm." Isabelle said as she stared out the window.

"What's wrong, Isa?"

"Do you think Naomi would try and steal your boyfriend?" Elena blinked at the odd question from her little sister

"What ever would make you say that? And which one?"

"Gabe." Isabelle answered with a chuckle "Only because I just watch the two of them walk off together, looking rather friendly." Elena laughed out.

"No, I don't. You do realize we are all friends, it's not uncommon for any number of pairings to be spending time together." Elena had another coughing spell. Isabelle reached over for another glass of water and honey drop and hands them to her sister.

"What if it was Mateo?" Elena visibly flinched. But didn't respond. "No response. You were so quick to dismiss it with Gabe, but why not with Mateo?"

"It's nothing, just that they knew each other before me. So I don't know if either harbored any feelings regarding the other. Besides I know my friends and they wouldn't do that." Elena reached for a handkerchief and cleared her nose.

"I don't know why you would expose yourself to the flu, even if it was for a date." Elena giggled.

"Oh, Isa. You are still young yet. When you're older you'll understand. Besides I truly think it was worth it. I got to take care of him. Something as a royal I probably wouldn't be given an opportunity to do. It was..." she paused to find the right word. "Nice."

"Nice?"

"Yes, Isa. Nice. Again, something you'll understand when you are older." Isabelle grabbed the bowl of caldo and passed to Elena. As her sister sipped the soup, she pondered the thought of attraction. And it's pull that leads perfectly sensible people to do rather idiotic actions to be with one another.

Isabelle being of a scientific mind tried to understand why her sister wished to date the two men and why she needed to experience what it would be like to be courted as such. It didn't make much sense to her, and any time she tried to question anyone else on the notion. They would all humor her by saying that she would understand when she was older. In her journal she made a notation about whether or not age was a true factor or if it was just an adult way of placating her or avoid answer the compelling question. Another thought she had was that maybe she was just asking the wrong question. Maybe it wasn't about why people would de-evolve around a member of the other sex. But maybe it was more primitive level. It was quickly becoming more of a true experiment.

Isabelle's inquisitively decided she had just the right test subject and right environment to test any and all theories and see if she could decode attraction on her own. She would use her sister's scheme to find a compatible husband as her own sample. "Elena, if you had to choose right now, which would it be?" She watched as her sister took the question in seriously. But soon a deep frown settled on her features.

"I don't think I could choose. I enjoyed my time with each of them and the experiences were totally different. I would still need more time with them to know."

"You couldn't have chosen two different kind of guys. Am I to assume you don't have a type?" Elena giggled again.

"No, I don't think I do. But after being trapped in that amulet for so long. I never really got to experience life like a normal teenager. So I really want to find myself and someone I can be happy with."

"Do you think one looks better than the other?" Isabelle noticed that her sister started to blush and it wasn't from the fever.

"Maybe before all this started I would have said Gabe was probably more attractive physically. But after my date with Mateo. I found something very intriguing about him and that there features that I found rather appealing. I don't know if I'm explaining myself well here." Isabelle was slowly understanding, but at the same time still so confused. Finding more questions then answers. "I can see you are still confused. And I'm sorry. But attraction is subjective." There was a word she could understand. "I'm attractive to similar qualities in each of them. But due to their personalities, they are manifested in different ways." The concept was starting to take shape. Attraction wasn't easily explainable because of the subject being exposed to different stimuli. And one trait found in one subject would be different in another not in the same test group. "That's why we keep saying you'll understand when you are older. Because you'll have first hand experience."

"So it wasn't to patronize me."

"Oh dear god no. You are far too smart for us to do that. And when you first start to finding yourself attracted to others, you'll find that you can be rather… fickle about who you want to to spend your time with."

Isabelle found the conversation to be rather telling. She wasn't upset any more about people lack of cooperation in answering her questions. But knew she was going to spend her time observing the process. Determined to understand the finite details of dating before she too had to start dating.


	9. Mateo and Gabe

**Chapter Nine: Mateo and Gabe**

A/N: the idea behind this chapter came from dcco64. The idea was to have a surprise run in for our two guys.

And wanted to address dcco64's suggestion about Elena asking everyone's opinion. I have had that chapter planned out since the beginning. So you will see that happen.

O_o

Mateo was helping in the village square. As was a custom in his village, whenever a couple married, the village would host a festival for the happy couple, in a show of good faith. A family friend Maria was getting married to her long time partner Phillipe. He was currently helping set up the stands. His mother was assisting with decorating the square. It was nice to help make a couple's special day perfect.

It made him wonder if he would be able to have a festival for him and Elena, if she chose him, that is. It made him wistful, he had recently got his next date notice and he had the perfect evening planned. He was using his magic to hang a sign, when he heard some one call his name. Causing him to lose focus and drop the sign.

"Mateo!" Upon seeing the sign fall. "Oh man! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to distract you." Mateo turned around to see his friend, but in that moment he thought, _rival_. And the competitive nature of it worried the normally docile wizard

"Hey Gabe!" Mateo answered trying to sound as normal as possible, even if he was still feeling a tad bit aggressive

"Man, this place looks great." As Gabe looks around the square.

"Yeah, we are throwing a festival de boda tomorrow."

"Wow, that's cool. Do you know the couple?"

"Yeah, they are friends of my mama. How are you feeling? I heard you were pretty sick. What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing much better. Elena helped me a bunch. I'm actually here to pick up a couple of items for my date, later today."

"Oh." Mateo looked slightly down.

"Hey, what's with the long face?"

"It's nothing, just I guess I feel weird about everything that's happening between us and Elena."

"Why?" Gabe was honestly confused "We were friends before, why does that have to change?"

"Because of Elena." Mateo rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"What about her? Are you worried that things will be weird between us when she chooses?"

"Yeah and the fact that we are both I guess dating her. I feel awkward."

"I get it. But seriously, this isn't a normal situation. We shouldn't stop being friends because of it. I mean if it's uncomfortable to talk about it, we don't have to. I just don't want to lie about what we are doing."

"I don't either, I suppose. I guess since this is my first relationship. I don't know how to act. And having you also dating her, is beyond my comprehension."

"How about this? We don't use her name in conversation. That way we don't have to be reminded of the weird circumstances we find ourselves in."

"That sounds… reasonable." Mateo didn't want to lose the friendship he had struck with Gabe. So if that was a way to be able to talk to him about his time with Elena without feeling awkward then he would do it. "Um so did you need help gathering things for your date?"

"Naw. I got everything before I noticed you out here. Hey! I never heard. What was your first date like?" Mateo was absolutely shocked he had such an interest.

"We went um up to Star Cliff and watched a meteor shower and had pan dulce and champurrada. It was nice. I'm just hoping my next date will be just as nice."

"Hey that was a pretty good date. I didn't know you were so creative."

"Yeah." Mateo said bashfully. "Do you have something special plan since your first date wasn't planned?"

"Actually I had some help, but I think it's going to be good. I probably should get going. But it was nice catching up. Talk to you later."

"Yeah, you too."

A/N: Yes I know it was short. But I truly used these two chapters as filler. We have two dates coming up. And if anyone has a date they want to see happen between either guy and Elena. Drop me the idea in the reviews. Hope these were ok.

Vocabulary for this chapter is small

Boda is wedding. I sort of took creative liberty and created the event. But wouldn't you love a huge fair like event to happen for your wedding day?


	10. Gabe and Elena

**Chapter Ten: Gabe and Elena**

A/N: The next two chapters are my two favorite dates I had planned. I sure hope you like them.

O_o

Gabe pulled the reigns of the chariot. He was so glad when Naomi told him this idea would be the best. The smile hadn't left his face since this morning, well minus the odd moment with Mateo earlier. Which bothered him, Mateo didn't seem like the jealous type. But maybe it was just the situation that brought it on. Once it was around the front of the castle, his heart began to race as he saw her dressed in a new dress in her signature red. Always so beautiful in his eyes. But knowing she was all dolled up just for him was breathtaking.

Elena smiled when she saw Gabe pull around driving a small chariot. It was truly going to be just the two of them. She fussed her hair nervously, as she watched him jump out of the chariot and walk around to her.

"Hello Elena. Ready?" The excitement was evident in his voice. Which made her feel the nerves disappear and the excitement bubble up inside.

"Yes I am. Where are we going?" The smile on her face was large.

"It's a surprise." He opened the door of the chariot and helped her inside. Gabe ran around and got back in, flicking the reigns and they sped off. "By the way, you look beautiful." He noticed her blush

"Thank you." Elena looked at the simple charcoal gray suit Gabe wore. He looked dashing, especially since she so rarely saw him in anything other than his guard's uniform. She admired his broad shoulders and strong profile. "That gray suits you well." She said blushing and she noticed his smile widening.

"Uh, thanks. I don't have a lot of nice clothes. I had to run off to the village this morning and pick up something." Elena giggled.

"Well I like it. I guess there isn't much need for dress up clothing as a guard."

"No, not really. The only thing I had was the suit you had made for me for the ball. And I thought that would be far too fancy."

"Well then I guess we will have to make sure you have a couple more options."

O_o

Gabe brought the chariot to a stop at a lovely set up in a meadow. In the near distance she could see the bridge and Elena smiled.

"I can't believe you brought me here. I haven't seen the bridge since it was completed." She turned and saw a small table and chairs set up with a basket on top of the table.

"I wanted to take you somewhere special. And the bridge between Avalor and Cordoba is located in such a lovely place. I asked some of the guards to come out and help me set up. Come sit and let's enjoy the meal.

They ate mostly in silence. It wasn't a fancy meal just wraps that they assembled themselves and iced tea. Then Gabe broke the silence.

"I was wondering if you've heard anything about that annoying prince."

"You mean Alonso. Actually yes. He's engaged, he wasn't thrilled to find out that he was long matched up and met his new fiancé after he came of age. He's more humble nowadays. I think the hard labor of building the bridge and being told that his marriage was already arranged took a lot of his swagger out of him."

"Do you keep in contact with him?" Gabe was slightly jealous. Seeing as the boy's attentions toward Elena the last time they met, were quite known. He never feared anything more than to see his princess fall for that scoundrel.

"He reached out after his betrothal. He wanted give a sincere apology for everything that happened with Yacalli. I accepted, seeing as I felt no ill-will toward him. And since he will be king in Cordoba soon enough I should build a good rapport with him."

Gabe felt dumb for feeling jealous. Of course any correspondence with the boy, was for the sake of diplomacy. "Will you attend the wedding?"

"Most likely. They haven't sent out invitations yet." They finished their lunch and Gabe stood and reached out for Elena.

"I thought we would have a walk." He offered his arm and Elena clung to him happily.

"Sure." He lead her away from the set up and past the bridge. "I want to know more about you." She asked boldly. "Like did you always want to be a royal guard?"

"Sort of, yeah." He said with a smirk. "I mean most of men in my family have served on the guard. My dad was a guard captain and my uncles and grandfathers have been serving the royals for generations."

"You said most."

"Yeah, my older brother Joaquin is a pretty great painter and I know it disappointed my parents when he purses his creativity, then to be a guard. I could tell that my parents really want me to continue the tradition and I wanted to do it to make them happy." He looked down at her and gave her a soft smile. "But they never would have thought I would have been given personal royal detail."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they always worked in training or as part of large guard detail. But no one personally assigned to the royal family. They chose me straight out of training camp because I was young and eager. They felt that you would need someone spry to keep up with you."

Elena blushed and giggled at the thought. "I'm sure your parents are proud then."

"My mom is for sure. But my dad passed away a couple years ago." He looked down slightly.

"I'm sure he is. I bet he would have had a lot to say about our current arrangement." Gabe let out a loud bark of a laugh.

"I'm sure he would have scolded me for it, actually."

"You think?"

"Yeah." He said with a chuckle "dad would always say how the royal family were to be beholden, even with Shiriki. Royals were not like everyone else, and they should be treated as such. He did get to see you take reign and was glad to see Avalor back in the right hands. But never said how he felt about me being in charge of your safety." The walk lead them to the point where they could see the Buhitos' burrows.

"Oh my, look how many more there are."

"Yeah, they must love the fact the area is a protected reserve." Elena was about to respond when she felt something hit her in the head. She reached up and felt the cool wet spot. Then another and another. She looked up and saw the rain beginning to fall. She let out light hearts laugh and reached up to the sky. "Elena we should go. We just got over the flu."

"You can't get sick from the rain, silly. Besides the chariot is open topped so we would get soaked anyways. Come here." Gabe walked close and she pulled him close. She guided him in a small dance, he cleared his throat and put her in a proper waltz form and they danced in the rain. Both laughing. Gabe couldn't help it, seeing Elena so carefree, face flushed from laughing and her normally carefully tended hair clung to her face. His body reacted on its own and then next thing he knew his lips were pressed against hers. There was only a second of hesitation and then she joined in. Their lips tasted each other's and caressing the others in appreciation. Gabe fisted his hands in to her and tilted her head back to deepen the kiss. Elena gasped at the slightly aggressive motion, but melted into his arms. They only pulled away when the need to breathe became necessary. Both panting and staring at one another lovingly. Gabe couldn't help grin proudly at Elena's kiss swollen lips and hooded expression. She leaned forward and rested the side of her head against his chest. She could hear his heart racing, much like hers. There was no need for words as the pair walked back to the chariot. Gabe possessively held her close by the waist. The rain let up a little and he helped her in to the chariot.

"What about the stuff?" Elena asked naively. Gabe looked at her, still star struck

"The chariot is too small. I'll come back with help to gather it. We should get back and dry." The urge returned and he kissed her again. Shorter than the last, but still left them breathing hard. "Let's return." He didn't sound sure he wanted to leave, but he closed her door and walked around to his side of chariot. He pulled the reigns for a slower trip back because of the rain.

Once they returned to the castle, Gabe ran to Elena's side and helped her out. But as she stood beside him, she kissed him again. He reluctantly pushed her away gently. "You better get inside and dry, princess." He said with a playful smile on his lips.

"Of course, my royal guard." She said with a giggle. "I had a wonderful time."

"I did too." He said as she walked inside.

The sweet and silly moment was witnessed by another whom quickly retreated into the castle.


	11. Mateo and Elena

**Chapter Eleven: Mateo and Elena**

Mateo didn't mean to see the moment outside In the rain. It made his chest hurt to see actually. He was about to leave from spending sometime in the Wizard workshop. He'd been neglecting his magic during all this and wanted to read a little more from the Codex, and then he saw them. He backed up into the closest room and hid. At first he felt defeated. They looked happy and the kiss was way better than the rushed one he gave her. But then he remembered the way she held him while they were waiting for the carriage and that she didn't push him away when he kissed her. She actually had a sweet smile on her face after. He wanted to feel he still had a shot.

In that moment he decided that despite his habit of giving up in the face of adversity. Except recently, under all of Elena's carefully nudging. He'd been brave and strong and capable for her. He would be all those things now. He knew he wanted to be with her. But in that moment he was making it his mission to win her. He was about to walk out of the room when he heard Elena walk by. As he overheard the muffled conversation between her and Luisa.

"Oh mija you are all wet."

"It's ok, we got caught in the rain."

"You need to get dry."

"I know, abuela." There was a moment of silence.

"You look happy."

"I am, but it make me feel confused. I felt like this after my date with Mateo. I just don't know how I can feel happy with two different guys."

"I'm sure you'll figure it, my sweet girl. Now come let's get you dried off. You must be freezing." Mateo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. And after a reasonable amount of time he walked out of the room. If he, Mateo, made her happy. Then was determined to continue to do so.

O_o

With his newfound confidence, Mateo picked up Elena wearing his nicest clothes or wedding clothes as his mama called them and walked her to his village. She held on to his arm, as they walked.

"Walking is nice." Elena said sweetly

"Well where we are going isn't too far."

"Where are we going?" She asked excitedly

"A special festival in my village."

"Really that sounds fun. What makes it special?"

"It's a custom in my village to throw a festival for a couple getting married. To show we support their new love."

"That sounds wonderful. With food and games?"

"Yes everyone opens stalls with fun love themed games and food. It's a nice way to celebrate a new couple commitment."

"Do you know the couple?"

"Yeah, the bride Maria is a daughter of one of mama's friends. I've known her all my life." Elena just smiled.

"I can't wait to see this."

O_o

The festival was up and running. Lively music played and there were plenty of happy people wandering around the booths.

"You helped set this all up?"

"Yeah. The whole village helps." They walk by the first few booths. And watched as the children running between the games. "Did you want to play a game?"

The smile from Elena was electric. She went to a game where the player throws a ring over the neck of bottles. Wedding themed, the rings looked like wedding bands.

"This one." She walked up and the person running the game bowed and gave her the rings. She threw one after another and they would bounce off the mouth and bounce away. She frowned slightly, so Mateo asked for a set and threw the first one and it skillfully fell around the neck of one of the bottles. Elena jumped and cheered. Mateo blushed, but felt a great deal of pride in his success. He was given a small stuffed bear as a prize, that he instantly gave to Elena. And she lovingly embraced it. And continued on. They walked past the reception in the café.

"What's happening in the café?"

"Oh that's where the reception is. Everyone can go in and give the congratulations to the couple and at some point they come out and enjoy the festivities." They were about to walk away when his cousin Marlena comes running out to him.

"Mateo! Oh thank goodness I found you. Maria is asking for you."

"What? Why?"

"She wants you to give her a gift." Mateo looked at her confused. "Sorry your highness, for interrupting. But what bride wants, she gets!"

"Prima, what are you talking about? Mama gave her our gift already." Marlena just gave him a knowing look.

"You know what she wants, now are going to deny her on her special day?" Mateo blushed beet red. "Good, come on." Marlena grabbed Mateo's arm before he could change his mind and pushed him into the café.

"I will just go walk around the festival."

"No, princess you'll want to watch. Come, sit inside." Marlena brought Elena inside the café which was decorated in flowers and had her sit at a table where she could see the small stage and the table with the bride and groom clearly, but not close enough to take focus away from the couple. "Ok enjoy the show, princess. I need to go and accompany him." The woman said with a wink and ran toward the stage. Elena put the stuffed bear in her purse and placed it on the table.

Elena was wondering if it was a display of magic she was about to see. Excited and nervous for Mateo, knowing he always got very nervous if put on the spot. Then her heart skipped a beat when he walked on the stage.

"Congratulations, Maria and Phillipe. I was told I needed to give the bride a special gift. Since I wasn't expecting this, need a just a second." He turned to his cousin and then out into the crowd and made eye contact with her, a confident smile played out in his lips. He turned and whispered to Marlena. She smiled also and reached around and grabbed a guitar. Elena eyes grew wide. He's not going to do magic. He's going to sing?" She thought to herself.

Marlena started to strum, the melody was familiar. Then all of a sudden there was the wonderful sound of Mateo singing. After the first verse Elena recognized the song Siboney. She noticed as he sung the sweet lyrics he was staring at her.

Ven a mi

Que te quiero

Y que todo tesoro

Eres tú para mi

The lyrics, the amazing tenor of his voice made her heart race. She felt tears in her eyes as she was wrapped in the emotion of the song and Mateo's gift.

Porque tú

Eres el dueño

De mi amor, Siboney.

Elena glanced at the bride as the song came to an end. She was crying as well. Mateo climbed off stage and Maria jumped and hugged him. He said something, Elena couldn't hear over the clapping of the rest of those attending. Then he walked over toward her. She could barely breathe, when he walked up to her and offered her his hand. When she stood, he noticed the tears in her eyes. He walked them out, he looked nervous

"Well um. How was that?" His voice cracked. Elena smiled, he was still the same Mateo. The wonderful melody of singing voice was hypnotizing and yet when nervous his ever changing voice cracked.

"It was… magical." She blushed. He reached out and wiped the wetness from her cheeks. The tender touch did something to Elena and she closed the distance between them and kissed him. He responded instantly, it was sweet filled with a small amount of desire. It stole her breath away, as she leaned in for a deeper kiss. He took the hint and pulled her closer. She was in need of air, but didn't want to end the kiss, to break the spell of his performance. But he pulled away slowly and rested his forehead against hers. Their breath was labored as they just stared at each other.

"Magical, indeed." Mateo said, repeating her word. After a moment he stepped back and went offer her his arm, when he noticed she was without her purse "Your bag?"

She blinked returning to reality. "Oh I must have left it in the café." She went to move. But Mateo stopped her.

"I'll get it. Stay here." He valiantly ran back inside and then quickly returned with her bag. Elena stood there, trying to compose her scattered thoughts and calm down. When Mateo returned with her bag. And in that moment he no longer was the youthful wizard. He was valiant handsome man and she felt something within her change.

They spent the rest of evening enjoying the sites and food. But they clung to each like magnets. Every time they made eye contact, they would gasp with a odd feeling of desire. The walk back to the castle was longer then the walk to the village. Because they would stop every so often to give each other a quick peck on the cheek, lips, or hand in Mateo's case.

Mateo walked to the entrance of the castle, he moved forward and kissed her again. "Good night, my Siboney." He said, causing Elena's heart flutter.

She ran to her room and pulled the stuffed bear from her purse and clutched it to her chest. She felt lighter then she had ever felt. She fought back the nagging feeling of guilt. She just wanted to enjoy the events of the day.

O_o

A/N: ok so the song our wizard sings is called Siboney. It's an old song, which was why I chose it. It's a very lovely song I will give you a link to a page that shows the lyrics in both Spanish and English. But I will give you the translation to the two verses I featured. I also recommend youtubing it. Just so you can hear it also.

First verse:

Come to me,

I, who loves you,

My treasure, and want you

As close to me as can be.

Second verse:

You alone

Are the person

Who owns all my love, Siboney.

The link:

. /2014/10/22/siboney-espanol-english/amp/?client=safari

Please tell me what you thought. And if you have any ideas for any other dates. I think I want one more set. I'll take your suggestions into consideration.


	12. Elena and Naomi

**Chapter Twelve: Elena and Naomi**

A/N: it's aftermath time!

O_o

Elena was up with the rising sun. She hardly slept at all. Her mind racing with the events of the weekend. Her sweet and passionate moments with both of her guys. She got dressed quickly and ran out to the stables. She needed to get out, she needed to talk to someone. She grabbed the first horse she could find, put on the bridle and forgoing the saddle and took off.

She raced toward the port. Naomi was her only female friend and she need her council desperately. Once the shore was in sight, Elena found a place to hitch her horse and began to wander around the port. She diligently searched for her friend. The sound of the water crashing against the pier, gave her a little peace as she searched. After a several minutes, she began to feel rather ignorant to what or how involved her friend was with the docks themselves. She wondered if she was still in bed at home. Then she realized that maybe she should have checked there first. That was until heard…

"Elena!" Elena heard a familiar voice call for her, but didn't see anyone around. "Oy, up here!" Elena's eyes went up and found her blond friend staring off the side of a docked ship. Elena watched as the blond slide down a rope, expertly on to the dock. "What are you doing out here so early?"

"I needed to talk to you about, well everything. Is there someplace we can go and talk?"

"This place is as good as any." Naomi brushed her hands against her skirt, cleaning them. "Everyone is busy with the cargo ship, so no one will be around the docks for at least an hour." They walked a small distance away and sit on a pair of unused pilings. "Ok, so what happened?"

Elena was filled with so much nervous energy, she almost couldn't form a coherent thought. She finally blurted out, "I kissed 'em" but the way she said it sounded like one word.

"You did what? Kissed who?"

"Both of them." Elena said quietly.

"Well, someone had a busy weekend." Naomi said with a chuckle.

"It's not funny, Naomi. I thought…" Elena frowned as she trailed off.

"Sorry, what did you think?"

"I thought that the first serious kiss would tell who to choose. I know that's dumb. But I thought it would show me which way my heart was leaning. And instead I felt something with both and now I'm even more confused."

"Whoa." Was all Naomi was could respond. After a moment of thought. "Was there a stand out moment from either date?"

"Both days were amazing. The date with Gabe by the San Ardo river was so nice."

Naomi smiles triumphantly. "I kind of helped him brainstorm that one."

Elena shook her head at the blond, amused at Naomi's expression. "Well while were walking along the bank, it started to rain. We danced and laughed and then he kissed me. A long passionate kiss." She blushed as she recalled the moment in question. "After the date ended I was so light and happy. But didn't know why, but I felt so guilty feeling so happy. And then the date with Mateo." Elena looked off starry-eyed.

"What's with the look?" Naomi raised her eyebrow.

"He took me to the festival de boda."

"Oh yeah, I heard there was going to be one. Fun, right?"

"It was. But it wasn't the festival that was so amazing. We got dragged into the reception and the bride asked him for a special gift. Did you know he can sing?"

"Yeah, I've heard him once or twice. It was really nice."

"I was so moved by the song and his voice I started to cry."

"Man, I've never had that reaction. But maybe it's because I'm not attracted to him."

"I was so overcome, that we stepped outside, I kissed him. And it was just as amazing as…"

"Gabe. Ok, I get it. The moment was real and perfect and the kisses were equally moving. So that just means your not ready to decide. You need more time." Naomi wanted to say more, but didn't know if she should.

"I guess you're right. Everything is still so fresh that I just need to process." Elena was aimlessly playing with the ruffle on her skirt. "I'm just so worried that when my birthday comes. I won't know who to choose." Elena looked so troubled. Naomi got up and hugged her.

"You will know, you have plenty of time to sort through these feelings. And I'm fairly confident that the guy you'll choose is going to be a great king to stand beside your rule."

Elena hugged Naomi back. "Thanks for this. I know I shouldn't have panicked like that, I guess I put too much stock into the power of a kiss."

"I'm sure it's normal. So whose the better kisser?" Naomi asked with a wink.

O_o

A/N: I'm sorry if this one is kind of short. I had contemplated combining this chapter with the next. But it's rather long and thought it would be too much. I'm also still taking requests for dates. I know at least one more set is left unless I get some interesting ideas.


	13. Special Guest

**Chapter Thirteen: ?**

A/N: Our confused, love struck princess is going to have a special surprise guest in this chapter.

I just want to say the story is taking place 2 years later than the series. I know it may seem weird to bring this up now. But will make sense when you see who the guest is.

O_o

Elena's excitement was flowing from her in waves as she held the message she was given immediately upon her return from her morning with Naomi.

Armando ran toward her in a hurried pace. He was carrying a scroll. "Princess Elena! Princess Elena! I have an important message for you!"

"Slow down, Armando. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

The heavy set man came to stop in front of her, breathing hard. As if he had put forth a great deal of effort to locate her. He handed her the scroll. "This came through early this morning." He said whilst trying to catch his breath.

Elena opened the scroll and read. A large smile came over her face as the news presented in the letter made her deliriously happy. In her excitement, she started bellowing out orders. "Armando, we are having some incredibly important visitors coming and I need you to get the guest suites ready. I want a carriage and the guards to be at the port to deliver them here. I want a large feast prepared for that evening, in their honor and I need the entire Royal Council, including Gabe and Mateo, brought here immediately." She watched as the short man scribbled all her commands on a piece of parchment, he had taken to carrying with him at all times. And without much of a word he ran off to deal with the large list of chores.

As the major tasks were being seen to, Elena found herself pacing up and down the grand hall waiting for the arrival of the council so she could brief them on what was happening. It wasn't too long until she heard the busy chatter of her trusted companions making their way to the meeting room. Elena followed them in and wait for them to be seated and get settled.

"Ok everyone. I was made aware this morning that we are having some very esteemed guests arriving for a visit very soon. As I said these people are as important to me as you all are. So I wanted us to give them a grand warm welcome."

"Who is coming, mija?" Luisa asked

"The royal family from Enchancia." Elena said with a great deal of pride and happiness. The group began to murmur and they began to join Elena in her jubilant demeanor."

"Princess Sofia?" Mateo asked, with a certain amount of awe in his voice. Elena nodded her head nostalgically.

"I will personally see that they are well received at the dock." Gabe announced proudly in his "official royal guard voice." Elena giggled at his straightened stance

"Thank you, lieutenant." Elena said with a mock salute. That caused the room to begin to laugh. "I have given a rather long laborious list of things to Armando to prepare for their arrival. So everything is being seen to. I'll just want you all here, so I may introduce you all, properly."

"If I may, what is the nature of their visit? Seem awfully sudden." Esteban asked concerned.

"I have kept in contact with Enchancia since I began my reign, there has been an open invitation for them to return and enjoy our land, restored to its old glory. I assume they have finally accepted. It's a long journey for the royal family, so I figured it would be a while before they could come back."

The answer didn't seem to win over the Chancellor. But she didn't so much care for his opinion, without them she wouldn't be here now. And that made them the most important people in the world.

"Then we shall do our best to provide them with grand reception." Luisa says cheerfully. "Come now, Esteban we have much to do." Luisa smiled at Elena as she drags an exasperated Esteban behind her. Soon to follow was Naomi and Francisco, who was talking Naomi about a musical reception at the dock, leaving Elena alone in the room with Gabe and Mateo. The atmosphere, grew awkward. Mateo began to fidget as Gabe began dart his eyes from his feet to the door. Elena didn't know exactly what to say. Her mind played back the kisses from their dates and she began to blush.

The silence was becoming unbearable, and Elena felt like saying anything, even if it didn't make any sense to break up the tension. When there was a knock at the door. Gabe was the only one to be able to remember how to speak.

"Um, come in." He said after clearing his throat. A guard walked in. The guard could probably sense the atmosphere and looked embarrassed for interrupting

"You have been asked for, Lieutenant." Gabe just nods and makes for the door.

"I'll take care of the transport and everything, princess." Elena tried to form a simple statement, but all she was able to do was make a sound that sounded affirmative. Gabe one last look at Mateo and with a small pout he left.

The moment they were alone, Mateo made a move toward Elena. Elena, feeling so wound up from the experience jumped into Mateo's unprepared arms. She buried her face in chest and said mumbling "I'm sorry. I just need a second." Mateo smiled as he placed his hands on her back and gave her a slow massage.

"And I thought my run in with Gabe back home was awful. This was stressful."

Elena looked up at him. "That makes me sad. I mean I'm not naïve enough to think all our relationships will be like they were, before all this. But I don't want you two to stop being friends after."

"It's just hard right now. I'm sure, we will be able to make amends after. Your happiness will drive us to try." Elena smiled at Mateo and let go.

"Thank you. I feel better now. I guess I need to go looking into planning for our visitors."

"Would you like some help? I mean without Sofia, I never would have come out from the basement with my magic."

"Absolutely!" She smiled.

O_o

Based off the date of the letter and the statement there within that it took 5 days to travel there. That placed the Enchancia royals to be arriving some time that morning. Elena had Naomi as a look out at the harbor. Gabe arranged for guards to be on stand by and Mateo came up with a flare like firework that would alert those at the castle of their impending guests. Elena spent the morning checking every last detail was perfect.

By mid- morning she found herself parked on the castle steps staring out into the sky waiting.

"Mija. You are going to make yourself crazy, sitting here waiting."

"I know, abuela. But I'm just so excited. And I want to be out here to wait for them." Luisa just smiled and petted her granddaughter's head and left Elena on the steps.

It wasn't much longer when Skyler came bounding down toward her. "Princessa ! I was flying near the coast and saw the ship. They just reached the shoreline and will be embarking soon."

Elena'a face light up. "Thank you, Skylar. Could you gather Naomi and Mateo?"

He bowed slightly. "Absolutely, princessa. Can I be present also."

"Of course, I'm sure Princess Sofia will love to see you again." The smile on her face permanently etched. Skylar flew up a whirled around cheering as he went to do Elena's bidding. Then the light of the flare went up. They have docked. She thought to herself and Elena ran back into the castle.

It wasn't long before the Grand Council, Elena, Isabelle, Mateo and Skylar were standing at the entrance of the castle. Elena was all but bouncing.

"Elena, please. You need to remain calm for proper introductions." Esteban said annoyed with Elena for un-royal behavior.

Elena straighten her posture. "Right, calm down." As soon as she was breathing steady, the carriage with Gabe driving made its way around the fountain and stopping in front of the stairs. She almost leaped toward the carriage when she saw them. And with all of her strength she had remained in her spot. Gabe helped unload the queen and the twins with Sofia coming after, another male she didn't recognize and the king exiting last. Gabe walked up and stood next Mateo. They walked toward the awaiting party. Elena took one more deep breath "Welcome back to Avalor. It is our honor to have you return."

"It is our great honor to be here." King Roland said with all the poise of seasoned king. Elena looked down the line of family and saw the sweet smiling face of Sofia, who looked like she was ready to run at her also.

"I would like to introduce you to my Grand Council and friends."she went down the line. My Grand Council members. My grandparents Luisa and Francisco, my cousin Chancellor Esteban and Naomi. My sister Isabelle, my royal wizard Mateo. And you've all met my royal guard Lieutenant Gabe Nunez. Everyone here is of the greatest importance of my reign." She took a deep breath having taken care of her official part.

The king indicated to his party. "This is Queen Miranda, my children Amber, James and Sofia and our royal Sorcerer Cedric." She noticed that the king gave Sofia a look and she squealed with delight and she sprinted toward her. To which Elena ran to meet her.

They met at the bottom step and embraced. "Oh you beautiful, smart girl. I'm so glad to see you again."

"It's great to see you too." They held each other for a couple more minutes and then stepped back, Elena took Sofia's hand and gave her a quick perusal.

"My goodness, look how much you've grown. You are turning into a lovely young lady."

Sofia blushed, "thank you." They both made their way up to castle. Sofia turned to Skylar and smiled. She gave the Jaquan a hug. Skylar looked blissfully happy.

"We should allow you all to get settled and we will have a grand feast this evening."

King Roland nodded and followed Elena's crew inside. Armando stepped forward. "Please your majesty if you'll follow me." The twins recognized the man that entertained them last time and smiled. Elena had yet to let go of Sofia's hand.

"Sofia, will you be coming?" The queen asked

"If it's alright, I would like to spend some time with Elena."

The queen nodded "Don't become a bother and once you are done be escorted to the suite." Sofia nodded excitedly.

Elena turned her family. "We will meet up for dinner. If you wish you can stay here for the time being. We will be in the study." Everyone parted ways.

"Come Naomi, Isabella and I were going to go check on dinner." Luisa said sweetly

"I'll head to the workshop." Mateo said. Then quickly stepped near Elena "I might want to have a conversation with the Royal sorcerer."

Elena smiled and looked down to Sofia. "We may be able to arrange that." Sofia nodded In confirmation.

O_o

They sat in the study with a plate of cookies. "So what's new?" Sofia asked

"Oh so much. I didn't get to write you recently since I've been busy. I found out from my Grand Council that I have to choose a suitor before my coming of age Birthday."

"Amber and I are being prepped for that too. Amber is over the moon at the prospect of dating. Me, not so much. I don't want to disappoint my dad. But I think I want to follow in my aunt's footsteps and abdicate and become a duchess. I'm just not interested in being a princess or queen forever."

"I've decided to break tradition also. Instead of finding a royal suitor I found two men that I really care about."

"Two?"

"Yeah, I'm currently seeing both of them and by my birthday I will have to choose."

"That sounds very stressful." Sofia replied and took a bite of a cookie. "I can't imagine, I mean, I like someone. But not enough to put them through all the trials of courting. Maybe after I abdicate."

"It's actually kind of fun. We've had some wonderful times together." She said wistfully. "But my problem is I'm worried I won't be able to decide when the time comes."

"Wait. You are having a problem? Oh dear grace. That's must have been why."

Elena looked at the Sofia confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I've been feeling really anxious lately, the need to see you was so great that I basically begged my dad to allow us to come. It must have been the amulet. It was calling me to you to solve your princess problem. I just wonder why it didn't just send me, like all the other times?"

"I don't know." Elena smiled "But I'm so glad you are here and if you can help then I would appreciate it."

"So tell me everything." Sofia was excited for the information. She realized that this must be what it's like to be Amber.

"Well the two guys are Gabe, the royal guard. He's been on my personal detail since day one."

"He is very handsome. Very princely. Amber said something rather suggestive about him when he introduced himself to us. I'll spare you." She said with a chuckle, Elena blushed

"Oh dear. And the second is Mateo."

"Alacazar's grandson? How sweet! He is such a great person. I remember how genuine and kind he was when I was here trying rescue you." Sofia looks down, thinking hard. "Those are tough choices."

"I know and I have found myself feeling really deeply for each of them. And I fear I won't be able to choose or that I'll make the wrong choice." Elena looked down, feeling regretful for ruining their great reunion with her troubles.

"Don't look so down. I can understand your dilemma, but both guys seem great. I don't think you'll make a wrong choice. You may just be suffering from a small amount of guilt, because you are already leaning toward one and don't want to hurt the other."

"I don't know about leaning toward one, consciously or otherwise. But I guess it does make sense."

Sofia tilted her head to side, slightly. Lost in thought as she nibbled on a cookie. Then her curiosity got the better of her. "Elena how much does the council help you?"

"With virtually every major decision, why?"

"Well have you considered that the reason you are so conflicted is because you haven't made a major life decision, on your own, in years?"

Elena whom was staring at her lap, whipped her head up at the pretty princess. Her eyes widen at the thought. "I have not." A true smile broke out over Elena's face. "That's it, I need to seek advice from them. I can't do this alone." She reached over and trapped Sofia in a tight hug "You sweet, clever girl."

"Elena. Too…tight."

Elena giggled and let go. "I'm sorry. You are really great at this."

"I guess so. That's why I don't want to settle down. I want to help people and live freely." Sofia smiled largely.

Elena composed herself. Armed with a new sense of purpose. She felt calmer then she had felt in weeks. "So, you like someone, huh?"

O_o

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. Just so you all know. I'm a huge fan of cedfia (adult Sofia only) pairing. But I'm not going to sully this story with that here, since not everyone is a fan of the pairing. So you can make up anyone you want for Sofia.

I also had a reviewer guess the ending of this chapter and Elena needing to talk to her Council. Paigeturner362


	14. Elena and the Grand Council

Why is it so confusing?

Chapter 14 Elena and the Grand Council

A nice week was spent in the company of the Enchancia royals. Spending time with the vivacious Sofia, made Elena feel youthful and carefree. Which for her at the time was immensely welcomed. The botched agreement to be trade partners was finally clarified and finalized. Which happened to make King Roland more than a little more relaxed on their vacation.

The consensus wanted to see the sites and shop. Elena had asked for Naomi to show the prince, James around the docks and asked Gabe to show him the royal guard training facilities. After some convincing from the big blue eyed princess, their royal sorcerer had agreed to spend a day with Mateo. For which he was entirely grateful. Later, Mateo would come to tell her that the man was inspirational and he would only hope to be as knowledgeable as he.

Elena found the site of seeing the cargo that was purchased, being brought on to the ship rather humorous. It appeared that the kingdom had made a nice little profit from the visiting royals. Much of which, must have come from the blond princess. Her expensive taste and frivolous spending obvious. Sofia said that she would fear for the kingdom she would later marry into. As the family said their goodbyes, Elena grew sad. She was so very unhappy the two kingdoms were so far apart, she would miss them all, but no one more than Sofia. With a final squeeze, she watched as they embarked and began to sail away. Elena got misty eyed, she clutched the hands of both Gabe and Mateo, who both accompanied her to the dock to say goodbye. Their support needed as she returned to the castle.

O_o

Elena woke the next day with a new resolve. She gave herself a very ambitious schedule to make sure she gathered all the advise from her most trusted. She was ready to hear the opinions and go into the final few dates ready to chose her partner. First on her list were her grandparents. But not together, she was seeking their opinions and knew that a private conversation was required.

She made her way to her grandparent's suite, she knocked softly. And heard a muffled greeting to come in. Elena looked upon the elder woman as she was setting her hair and looking into her vanity.

"Hello, Abuela."Elena said, announcing herself.

"Oh, mija. How are you feeling today? You seemed a little down last night, after the royals left." She said as she turned away from the mirror.

"I'm doing much better." The princess said as she found herself pulling up a seat next to her grandmother on a small footstool. She felt nervous, all of a sudden. But knew she needed to press on. Elena grabbed the end of her pony tail and nervously starts running fingers through it. "I've decided that with my birthday coming soon, I need to truly prepare to chose and with the help of Princess Sofia, I've decided to seek all of you on the council for your opinion."

"I will be glad to help, if I can. But I don't want to be the one to decide for you." Luisa looked worried.

"No, that's not what I want, either. I just want to ask two questions." Her grandma gestured for her to continue. Elena fidgeted a bit more and took a deep breath before going on. "Which one would you choose and why?" She noticed her grandma had taken a more formal stance, looking thoughtful. But she couldn't look at her, so took to staring at the silver combs and brushes on the vanity.

Luisa must have noticed Elena's apprehension and got up from her seat and moved Elena to her vacant seat. Luisa picked up her brush and removed her hair tie and started to comb her granddaughter's hair. A feeling Elena found very comforting. A few moments of silence and then Luisa spoke. "You know whenever your mother would be worried or nervous over something, she would come and find me to comb her hair."

Elena hummed appreciatively. "Thank you, Abuelita."

"You are most welcome, mija. Are you ready for my answer, now?" Luisa asks, starting to braid Elena's hair. The young woman nodded slightly, not to bother the careful styling her grandmother was doing. "I have always favored Mateo. I see him as a calming soul whom could balance your adventurous spirit, but not afraid to enjoy the adventure. I can see a very true love forming between you both. And as someone who will live in this kingdom upon your wedding, I would be glad to see honest love ruling together as one." Elena's heart melted at the romantic image her grandma had given. She could honestly see the amazing future that glimmered in her grandmother's eyes. "I only want the very best for you, Elena. And if it was my choice it would be Mateo."

Elena sat there and mulled over her grandma's words as she watched her grandmother finish her hair in the mirror. When Luisa finished, Elena gave her a hug and went to find the next on the list.

O_o

Elena wasn't surprised to find her uncle in the music room. She followed the dulcet tones and watched as he finished the song he was playing on his guitar. She applauded and smiled as he looked up to find that he had an audience.

"Elena! I wasn't expecting you. Is there something I can do for you?" Elena walked into the music room and sat on a chair near her grandfather.

"Well, sort of. I am seeking my members of the council for their opinion." Even though her talk with her grandmother went well, she was still nervous about asking the other members. She chewed on her lower lip.

"On what, mija?" Francisco began to strum aimlessly, but still a pretty melody. Hoping to distract his granddaughter from what ever was troubling her. He did so as the silence between them grew longer.

After a few moments, Elena spoke. "It has been brought to my attention that I haven't made a single decision without seeking you all out in years. So in my current situation, I realize that I need to seek out the council and ask two important questions."

"Go on." He states simply. Putting his guitar on the stand near his chair.

"Which one would you choose for me and why?"

A worried look, formed on his face. She smirked at the similar expression that she received from both of them. But despite his concerns from the questions, he gave them serious thought. He got up and walked to the piano and invited Elena to sit next to him on the bench. Elena smiled and played a simple scale count, that he, himself taught her so long ago. She noticed he smiled, Elena never truly got the hang of the piano. But she always loved her music lessons with her grandfather.

"Gabriel." His choice was simply stated as he started playing a melody and helping Elena follow his lead. "He is able bodied and can be trained to learn how to be a proper king. His study as a solider, will give me peace of mind that you'll be well protected, in what ever crazy endeavors you find yourself in." Francisco turned on the bench, halting the song and placed a loving hand on her cheek. "I want someone at your side who can keep you safe and will care for you. Both things I can see in young Nuñez. He would be the right choice in my book." Elena caressed her grandfather's hand.

"Thank you, abuelo." The pair played together for a while longer. She had expected the answers she got from her grandparents and was absolutely certain of her cousin's. But would like to hear his reasoning. Naomi would be her wild card. Not that she was going to use the count to determine her choice. But she knew their opinions would be invaluable.

O_o

Elena was at a loss. She truly had no idea what her cousin's schedule was like. So instead running around the palace looking for him. She found Esteban's retainer, Higgins. A rather absent-minded young man, but inanely loyal to her cousin. She asked for him to arrange a meeting with her in the library before dinner. The man agreed and went off to, she could only hope inform her cousin of the schedule change.

It wasn't long before her early evening meeting with Esteban was to happen. She found herself unable to keep seated and walked around the library pulling out random books from the shelves, not really looking at the titles or covers. Then shelving them again. The door opened, her cousin walked in, looking rather tired and slumped in the chair. She had wondered what caused him to looks so tired. Before she could ask, he sat up straight and looked over at her.

"Elena, you were looking for me?" She couldn't tell if he was tired or annoyed by the meeting. Possibly both, she gathered.

"I am sorry. I really wanted to have a simple conversation. I didn't want it seem like a duty. If you're too tired, I can go."

He let out an audible sigh, "No, Elena. You came here to talk, it is fine." He offered for her to sit in the chair near his own. She sat, reluctantly. The conversation with her grandparents felt so much more natural and even though she was nervous of their responses, she didn't fear their reactions to her query. Her cousin was a different story, it almost felt like talking a tutor or teacher. They know you enough to answer the question, but the intimacy or familiarity wouldn't be there. In fact, she only just realized his opinion would probably mirror the rest of Avalor's.

"Cousin," she starts, trying instill a more personal level of trust and understanding into the conversation. " I have been floundering as of late over my decision, on who to marry." Her throats started to go dry, he looked on expectantly. "And I was made to realize that part of the problem comes from the council itself. Seeing as, since it's creation, my choices have been debated in the forum. So I am going to all the members and personally asking for their input." The look in Esteban's eyes went from excited to dull, rather quickly, leaving her feeling disappointed.

"I was expecting you to have changed your mind on this nonsense, but it seems your now intending to drag us all into the madness."

"Esteban! I know your opinion has been trounced in all this, but can't you, as my cousin, my family, my blood, look past the order and expectations of being a royal and help me, Elena, your once 'best friend' as you called me, when we were young and before everything happened. I know whom you would chose for me, I want to know why."

Esteban deflated, "Elena," he sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "It will difficult for me to separate you from your duty as the future queen of Avalor. Especially in this instance, as you said you know my choice. Lieutenant Nuñez would be the appropriate choice. As to why, because in the face of the other nations, they could easily believe we chose the best in our guard for your husband. Like a knight, and as a solider he wouldn't try to upstage you."

His emotionless response lit a fire in Elena's belly. "So that's it then! I choose Gabe to save face?"

"You don't understand, Elena. The other kingdoms are going to see this, this bizarre situation and use it to discredit your reign. At least we could claim, that he was prepped for the role all along. I'm trying to protect you and Avalor. Don't you see that?" His face was pleading with her.

It broke her anger, she gathered his hands in her own. "And what about me? Not the crowned princess, but your best friend, what choice would you choose for her." She was reaching for him to join her, she blinked at the forming tears in her eyes. She watched as he swallowed hard, blinking quickly as well. There was a growing silence, as he thought over his response, she was grateful that he was actually trying to separate her from her duty, despite how hard it was for him.

"It would still be Gabriel. But because no matter how stubborn and strong you are, you'll still need someone stronger, to help through the hard times." He said with a small smirk, a familiar smirk, she remembered from their youth, when he would tease her.

Elena pulled the older man into her arms and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Esteban. For your honesty." She got up and went to leave, when his voice stopped her.

"I think I've been lost without my best friend." The words broke the careful, but flimsy dam holding her emotions at bay and she began bawling. She ran back and hugged him again, as she blubbered into his dress coat.

O_o

Elena felt emotionally drained that evening after her talk with Esteban. So she decided to seek out her last member, in the morning. After dinner, which she didn't eat much of, she retired to her room, to get ready for bed. As she was brushing out her hair she heard a small knock. "Who is it?" She asked politely, despite her sudden exhaustion.

"It's me." Recognizing her sister's voice she gave a small smile. She got up and walked to the door and opened it.

"Can I come in?" Elena nodded and let her in, closing the door behind her. "Are you feeling ok? You didn't eat much and your face is kind of puffy."

Elena let out small chuckle, "I'm fine, Isa. I've had a long and kind of emotional day. And I guess it just tired me out."

"Oh, ok. So everything is better now?"

"Nothing was wrong to begin with. I gave myself a task that ended up being far more meaningful then I had expected." Elena noticed that Isabelle looked at her quizzically. "I decided to ask the members of the council for their input on who I should marry. Not for them to choose him for me, more for gathering information for my own decision."

"Why then was it emotional?" Isabelle asked

"Because it opened up what kind of future they all want for me. I guess hearing so many different opinions really did me in." As she said that she yawned.

"So, what's the count?"

"What?" Elena honestly confused of the question.

"You ran a simple poll, so what was the count? How many votes for each guy?"

At that Elena started laughing. "Oh, Isa. I wasn't polling them. I wanted to know why they wanted me to chose their choice. But it's so far two to one. I haven't had a chance to talk to Naomi yet."

"My choice would be Mateo." Isabelle said suddenly. "He's smart and he really cares about you. I mean Gabe does too. But I see Mateo being the best fit. He is able to adapt to your craziness. He's strong when he needs to be, like when he raced you back to palace after you passed out fighting Orazaba. But willing to jump on Jaquin and save a kidnapped princess. And you always looks so happy when he's with you." Elena was taken aback by her sister's sudden honesty. "Well, I better be off to bed. I am glad you are feeling ok." Isabelle gave her a big hug and went to leave.

"Thank you, Isa. That was actually very helpful. Oh by the way it's now two to two."

Isabelle turned and smiled at her sister, " Oh good, that means Naomi is the tie breaker."

Elena smiled back. "That it does." She chuckles and places a small kiss on Isabelle's forehead.

O_o

The next morning Elena, left the palace. Having spent most her day indoors. She felt it would be better to get out and go for walk. She had sent notice to Naomi to come find her in the square once she was free of her morning responsibilities. To her surprise she found Naomi sitting at the large fountain in the center. The blond got up when she saw her and waved excitedly.

"Elena!"

"Hello, Naomi." She said happily. But she still looked a bit tired.

"So what's up? Have another date you want to talk about?" She looked excited to have a fav session.

"No, actually I'm here to ask your advice."

"Oh really?" She gives Elena a comical eyebrow raise and smiles.

"Having the Grand Council, I suppose has spoiled me for making my own decisions. So I decided I would ask you all your own thoughts on the matter."

"Oh!" Naomi said elongating the "O" sound as the realization hit her. "So you want me to tell you who to choose."

"No, no. I want you tell who you would choose and why. For me to have everyone's opinions will help me make the right choice."

Naomi chuckled. "Well, your majesty." She said teasingly. "I cannot obey that order."

Elena's eyes shot open in bewilderment. "Why not?"

"When you put me on the council, it was because you said I gave you good advice. And over the years, I've noticed that you tend to lean the way I suggest. Which means you value my opinion. Which is rather flattering, but in this case, giving you any answer I would feel like you would end up leaning my way." Elena couldn't deny the assessment, she had favored her friend's opinions over the others because she found that, her not being of the royal court or family, brought a different perspective. "What I will tell you is that there is no wrong choice, if you love him. Whichever him it is."

Elena pouted, she was truly hoping to hear Naomi's choice. "I can respect your premise. I guess I'm disappointed and a bit curious what your choice would be. Or do you have one?"

"Oh I do!" Naomi said brightly. "And my reasoning is pretty great too. How about this? I will tell you everything on the day you get married."

The sudden realization that she would be a married woman in the very near future, hit Elena like a ton of bricks. It took her a moment to recover. "But would I truly want to know then?"

"Of course you would. Just like now, you want to know. I can see it in your face. I just don't want to think I had any influence on your future. This is way bigger than the council, it's my best friend's life. And I just want you to be happy."

After a moment, "you know this is not how I thought this morning was going to go. But I guess I'll accept it."

"So when's the next date, I can't wait to hear about it."

O_o

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. I have fun fluffy short chapter planned after this. I will try to get it up faster than this update. I had this chapter planned for a while. But still found trouble making it what I wanted. I also completely changed the scene with Esteban and Elena while I was writing it. I originally planned him to be a huge jerk. But felt I couldn't do that after all.


	15. Elena and some Jaquins

Chapter 15 Elena and some Jaquins

Upon returning to the castle after her morning talk with Naomi, feeling slightly disappointed that she didn't give her an actual answer. Elena didn't feel any less informed about her soon to be decision. Armed with knowledge, she made her way into the castle, she was more than a little distracted as she wandered the halls. When she absentmindedly turned a corner, colliding with a solid mass. The hit was surprising and Elena started to fall back. She closed her eyes, and prepared for the hard impact onto the ground. When she heard a loud gasp and someone say her name. "Oh, Elena!" Then she found herself hovering just above the ground and felt a pair of hands holding her waist. She opened her eyes and stared into the very upset and concerned face of Mateo. Her heart raced as she tried to calm herself from the adrenaline and from suddenly being in Mateo's arms.

"Mateo, I'm so sorry." She apologized as he helped her back on to her feet. Feeling her heart skip a beat as she stares into his warm honey colored eyes, and an overwhelming sensation of wanting him to kiss her. The feeling escapes when he speaks.

"Are you ok? Nothing injured?"

"I'm a little shook up, but I'm fine. Thank you for catching me." She says clearing her throat and shakes her head to clear her mind.

Mateo started to fidget under her praise and started to nervously scratch the back of his head. She wonders if he too felt the urge. "It's the least I can do. I mean I was the one standing in the middle of a hallway." He says quickly.

"I wasn't really paying attention myself, but since you are here. What are you up to?" She asks, trying to sound normal.

"I came to look over some stuff in the workshop. I was going to attempt a potion that actually seems to be rather impossible, so I just wanted to test myself." Mateo's normal curious wonder lit up his eyes again, mesmerizing her as they always do.

"Wow." Elena said, rather impressed with the dedication he had for his craft. "What's it do?"

"You know, I have no idea. All the instructions I have tells me how to do it, but doesn't tell me what it actually does."

Elena ponders that for a moment. "Do you think no has managed to properly brew it, so that the lack of information could be because they themselves haven't the slightest idea what it does?"

"It's possible, but someone had to have an intent in mind when they originally created it, so it should have a function."

"I suppose your right." As Elena was about to continue the conversation, Skylar came flying into the hall. Doing a small loop before landing in front of the pair.

"Princess! Princess!"

Adverted her eyes toward the high ceiling, she smiles at the familiar animal flies excitedly around her and landing near. "What can I do for you, Skylar?"

"Migs asked me to bring you to the roof."

Elena smiled and began to ascend the stair to the roof, when she turned. "Mateo, care to come along?"

The wizard smiled and nodded. Quickly following the princess up to the roof of the castle.

O_o

When they reached the highest most point of the castle, she saw that Migs and Luna were up on the terrace. Migs, respectfully bowed. "Princess." He said, as Luna quickly bowed.

"You don't have to bow, please." Elena announced.

"Well seeing as this isn't a social call, I figured it was necessary. It's more official Guardians of Avalor business."

"Well then carry on." Waving her hand for him to continue.

"First, I would like to give you a little background. Since the kingdom was founded, the first King of Avalor came to us in the hopes to procuring the land and have truce between our kind and yours. Our ancestors, agreed to it as long as our grounds on Mooncliff Mountain would be uninhabited by his people and we could protect the lands as we always had. The first king in his infinite wisdom agreed and even made us the official protectors of the kingdom and honored us with putting our image on your flags.

In turn we graced him with the honor to come to our den and witness our annual hatching. He was grateful to receive honor, that he made it a decree. That every crowned royal would come to give a blessing over our young as they arrive into the world. This was the norm for generations. However, when Shiriki came to power we all unanimously agreed to not invite her. Seeing as her interests were not the same as previous rulers.

We have decided that, because you have restored Avalor to its once bright and shining glory. That we would like continue the tradition."

"I'm speechless." Elena said in awe.

"I've read a lot the mythical creatures of Avalor, why haven't I seen this?" Mateo asked

"We decided to find any literature on it and destroyed shortly after Shiriki vanquished the royal family. Many of the citizens agreed to assist in the destruction seeing as we didn't want her to invade our sacred home."

"I see." Mateo accepted, then turned to Elena. "Well I agree with them, you deserve to be there."

Elena smiled and as she went to reply. "Princess!"

"Gabe, is something the matter?" Asking in a alert manner.

The royal guard blushed in embarrassment and stammered seeing she was in a conversation with the three Jaquins and Mateo. "Um, well… nothing. Just wanted to say hi. But your busy. So I'll…."

"It's alright. Actually, you may want to stay." Elena said and turned to the elder Jaquin. "Migs, when is the hatching to occur?"

"We feel it should be today, and we were hoping you would accompany us to the mountain."

"Oh, well. I don't believe I'm needed for anything today. So I would love to come." She turned and saw her two suitors standing near, they both looked so uncomfortable. Elena frowned slightly. "Would you allow me a couple of additional eyes?" Elena gestured to the Guard and the Wizard.

"Of course. They are friends to the pack and one of them will become king soon."

The trio equally looked embarrassed by Migs' assessment. Skylar walked over to Elena and nudged her elbow with his head.

"I say we mount up!" Skylar says excitedly, trying to break the tension. Both Mateo and Gabe try to assist the princess onto the Jaquin. Making the whole endeavor far more complicated then needed and the yellow and blue Jaquin rolled his eyes dramatically. Once the task was accomplished, Mateo climbs on Migs back, looks slightly uncomfortable, mostly because he still hadn't completely gotten over his apprehension of riding an animal.

Gabe expertly mounts on to Luna, and with an authoritative head nod to the elder Jaquin. The group assents into the sky. Luna spent as long as her curiosity could hold out, before she couldn't help but engage the royal guard. "So how are things going with the princess?" She felt him stiffen at her question.

Gabe considered the question for a while. "I can't say."He paused. "Because I don't know how things are going with Mateo. But I think these are going alright."

She considered the comment. But couldn't help but pry more. "So think you'll be ready to be king if she chooses you?"

Gabe blanched. He cared a great deal for Elena, but never thought beyond the end of their courtship. But the reality was, if she did choose him, they would be married and he would assume the role as the king of avalor. "I um…. I suppose so. I mean that's what it would mean."

"You mean, you don't feel prepared, since you've been trained as royal guard?"

"I was trained to protect the royals. Nothing about ruling the kingdom, even if I'm not the one fully in charge. It's a big role to fill."

Luna wanted to ask more questions, but sensed the guard was lost in thought. She let him be for the rest of the flight.

O_o

The small group, landed just a small trek away from the nesting area. Migs turned to the human guests. "This is a big deal for our pack, considering we have been limited to keeping our numbers low here in Avalor."

"I completely understand. Will I be able to address the pack?" The princess asks respectfully.

"Of course, I think they would be honored."

They walked up the slight incline, when the guests took in the site with awe. Eggs, of all colors all around the height of the princess, laid carefully in their nests. "They are beautiful." Elena whispered.

"Wow." Was all Gabe could contribute as he took in the site.

"Amazing! Your species is very fascinating." Mateo pulls a notebook from his robes. "Migs, is it all right if I make a few notes?"

"Of course, thank you for asking." Mateo all but misses the gratitude while he began scribbling what he was witnessing. Migs turns the princess and bows slightly. "I have brought the crown princess in the spirit of rebuilding our relationship with the rulers of Avalor. She would like to address you." The small crowd of winged jaguars turn their heads in the direction of their guests.

"Thank you, Migs. I am honored to be here for this wonderful tradition, as I am sure my ancestors were. I promise that as long my family is in rule, you all will be protected and respected for your duties to Avalor." The group then simultaneously bowed in her direction. She turns to leader, "So what happens now?"

"The hatching can happen rather slowly. But the past royals have always stayed for at least the first one. A blessing to the newest member to pack. But we are we will have some activity soon. Would like to walk around the nests?"

"Sure." She says trying not sound too excited if it were to be disrespectful.

O_o

Still scribbling notes in his notebook, Mateo turns to Luna who was standing close by the two males. "So Luna are you waiting for egg to hatch?"

Luna let out a bark of laughter. "Oh no honey. That's not my thing, if you know what I mean?"

"Really? So your partner is alright with that?" He says not really looking up from his notes.

"Little wizard, I'm not paired up. And it by choice." She says firmly.

Taking in her tone, Mateo looks up at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend. I'm just trying to understand your culture some."

There was a somber moment. Then Luna guides Mateo away from prying ears. "Usually everyone kind of pairs off or goes back to our ancestral home to find a mate. But for me, my mate and I didn't manage to produce an egg. He was disappointed and left to find a mate who could." Mateo felt even worst for his careless comment.

He puts his hand on her head. "I'm a world class heel. I'm sorry, Luna." He hesitates before he asks. "By choice? Because you are worried the same thing would happen again?"

"There's no way of knowing if I'm capable of producing an egg. So why bother going through all the pain again." He looked around at the pairs of Jaquins who are huddled around their nest waiting.

"Is love an aspect of mating?"

"Not at the start, no. It can gradually grow if you stay together after the first hatching. A lot of them are bonded since we've kept our pack small over the years Shiriki was in charge."

"You mean a mate could leave and find another?"

"In a larger pack a male can try and pass on his line more often then a female is able to produce. So if he wanted to have a large roost…"

"…. He could just find another female." He says sadly. Luna just dips her head in agreement. "So what about Migs and Skylar?"

"Migs produced his fair share of hatchlings in his youth. His mate passed away years ago. He's fine with being our support system now. Skylar would have a mate, if he went home. But he's not interested. He respects his father, but he's far too old school for him."

Mateo nodded, understanding what Luna meant about the rambunctious Jaquin. Mateo and Luna returned to the nesting area and Mateo joins Elena and the others. Mateo pocketed his journal and lightly touched Elena's shoulder, she smiles at him as Migs guides them to a nest with red spreckled egg.

"This was the first pair to lay their egg for the hatching. Eva and Rogelio."

"I'm honored to meet you both." Elena said with smile. Unconsciously she glides her fingers over the shell and suddenly it starts to rock. The human's eyes go wide, as the Jaquins gasp. "I… I didn't hurt it, did I?" She asks Migs.

"No, princess. I believe this means we are going to have our first hatchling." His words, seem to alert the others as they started to gather around the nest. The rocking was gaining strength and soon there was a visible crack. Elena reached to her sides and grabbed Mateo and Gabe's hands.

After a little help from the soon to be parents. The first little Jaquin was free from its egg. Almost a perfect mix of its parents. Taking a orangish fur from its father and purple spots from it mother. It was so adorable. She squeezed their hands. "Thank you, for allowing us to be a part of this."

"It was our honor, princess." Rogelio replied with a bow to his head.

O_o

They were returned to the palace some time after. Elena was so awed and humbled by being trusted enough to see the tradition and future of the amazing creatures. Once they landed on the roof, she grabbed both guys in a tight group hug.

"Thank you for coming with me." She paused and backed away. "I would have felt so awkward alone, but it was even more special with all of us."

"I'm glad you're happy, Elena." Gabe said softly, blushing slightly.

"Did you get a lot of useful information, Mateo?"

"Uh.. I.. yeah. But I hope maybe I could talk to Migs about things, in the future." Mateo said stammering a bit. Elena smiles at him and placed a loving caress to his cheek.

"I'm sure it can be arranged." Her tender care, made the wizard turn a light shade of red. Still looking over his notes, he places them carefully inside his robe pocket.

"Ok." He said distractedly "I need to run." Mateo looked unsure about leaving. But didn't linger as he made his way to the workshop.

The pair bid him goodbye, and stood on the balcony, the air turned from friendly to strained quickly. Gabe scratches the back of his neck as Elena clears her throat. A few more moments ticked, when Elena chuckled. Gabe stared at her questionably.

"I'm sorry." She pauses to breathe. "It's just that we've never had issues being alone before all this and now we can't even begin a simple conversation."

Gabe chuckles a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, it seems this has changed our dynamic a bit. I hope Mateo isn't going to be sore at me for having a few moments alone with you."

"It's not a contest to see who spends the most time together. It's about finding out who I'm most compatible with. My hope is that we can all still be friends even after."

"I know it is." He contributes no more, but moves forward and hugs Elena. She gasps, slightly and then embraces the stolen moment in Gabe's arms. Taking the comfort in gesture, but knew it would end too soon. There was a jolt of warmth that flowed through Elena as she and Gabe made eye contact. "I probably should get going. See you soon?" His voice was wistful, she could tell he didn't want to end their time.

"Of course." She breathes as they pull away.

O_o

A/N: ok so this was suppose to be a short and sweet chapter and it got away from me. But I hope you liked it.

and that I would love some more date ideas. I have one more set planned but would maybe like at least one more additional set


	16. Mateo, Elena and Luisa

Chapter 16. Mateo, Elena and Luisa

Mateo was pacing in the courtyard, he knew shouldn't be nervous. It was just a magical training day. It wasn't even a date, he hadn't received his next notice yet. But this was the first time they had met for something ordinary, since they started 'dating.' He kept thinking he was going to be distracted by her, more so than ever. _You just need to relax, Mateo._ He kept repeating that to himself. He could hear her coming down the path and he jumped into action.

As soon she crossed the threshold of the courtyard, Mateo sent a disarming spell toward Elena. Saying the spell firmly and striking his tamborita, effortlessly. Elena tried to call the magic from her scepter. "Protect!" She yelled, but wasn't fast enough as her scepter went flying into the air. She gasped as she ran to catch it. She only just missed it as it bounced on the soft grass. "Darn, it's been a little too long since we've practiced."

Mateo shook his head and smiles, "I know. It's alright." He took a moment to glance at her. She was wearing her normal attire for their training. Brown pants and cream shirt. It was the same outfit she would always wear, but under the new filter of their budding relationship, he found that she was just as stunning as ever. Elena noticed his long stare and smiled.

"Something on your mind, Mateo?" asked Elena teasingly.

Embarrassed that he was caught. He stuttered and readied his tamborita. "N-no. Um.. ready?"

Elena chuckled slightly at his quick change of topic. But she took a stance and readied herself for the next attack. This time he sent blockade spell. Suddenly a large wall is between them. Elena lifted the scepter and calls, "Reveal!" The wall suddenly opens up a transparent opening and she looks for Mateo. But he isn't there. She moves quickly farther down the wall and tries again. "Reveal!" This time she catches him running away from the transparent opening. She takes off running in the same direction chanting the spell over and over, "Reveal! Reveal! Reveal! Reveal!" Until the wall was pretty much transparent. She giggled when she found Mateo hunched over trying to right his breathing from running. Once he stands up straight, he raises his tamborita and cancels the spell. She excitedly runs up to him. "That was fun!"

"You did great." He blows out an exaggerated gust of air. "I need to work on my stamina!" Elena just smiles and touches him on the shoulder. "Alright, ready for the next?"

She nods and stands at the ready. This time he sends a swarm of birds straight at her. She raises her scepter and calls out "Envision, Me!" An image of herself stands to her side as she drops and rolls to the ground as the birds pass through her image. But it wasn't enough to deter the enchanted birds she jumps up and yells "Protect!" As the spelled birds crash into the light purple shield and vanished. Mateo smiled as he walked over to her, grabbing a few strands of grass that got stuck in her hair.

"Well that was creative!"

"Yeah, except it didn't work!"

"Give yourself some credit, it gave you adequate time to prepare for a second attack. Ok, are you ready for another one?" Elena nods as Mateo strikes his tamborita once again and calling for his darkness spell.

Elena raised the scepter and calls "glow!" The light shined instantly but not strong enough to dispel the darkness. She calls louder "Glow!" but it was still not enough. Suddenly she felt herself get anxious, the darkness hid Mateo entirely from her sight. She was losing focus. Then heard him call from some where within.

"You need to concentrate!" Elena shook her head to gain control over herself and tried once more.

"GLOW!" The bright light burst from the jeweled top and the darkness vanished. She felt a little dizzy and the instant she made eyes with Mateo, they began to tear up. He came over to her and held her, as he lowered them both to the ground.

"Elena, are you alright?" His amber eyes full of worry. She hadn't reacted like this in over a year. Elena pulled Mateo into her arms tightly. As she sniffled.

"I don't know what happened. I was really trying to get the scepter to work, and then I started to freak out because I couldn't see you." She pulled him closer. Mateo swallowed hard and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I…" He started but couldn't form any words. He moved his thumb up under her chin and forced her to look at him. Her tear stained face, struck him hard in his chest. He wanted to reassure with words, but his body had a different approach. He leaned down and kissed her. It must have been exactly what was needed, since Elena hummed a sweet appreciative groan. She moved in his arms, which were still wrapped protectively around her waist and wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing her fingers to tangle themselves in his hair. His lungs began to burn with the need for oxygen. But ignored it, to savor the kiss.

He allowed Elena to pull away first. He stared into her twinkling eyes of unshed tears and something else, that made his stomach flutter. And his mouth started speaking before his brain could stop him, "I love you." He looked into her shocked eyes and he slapped his hand over his mouth. And suddenly he had the urge to flee. To throw himself into the ocean. He couldn't believe he did that. He got up and picked up his discarded tamborita and started to bolt from the courtyard. He heard her call out to him.

"Mateo, wait!" But he was so embarrassed by his sudden admission, that he wasn't able to turn around to face her. He ignored all the questioning looks and attempts to get his attention as he ran out of the palace.

O_o

Elena had never felt so many emotions at once. She sat on the grass, the fear from her small panic attack finally subsided, but then she felt her sweet after effects of the kiss, for which now was extremely disappointed was over. Shocked over his admission, but not upset over it. Then confused why he bolted. Finding the strength to stand. She growled with frustration as she began to walk in the direction she saw him run in. She was muttering to herself as she passed her grandmother.

"Mijita?" Luisa called out. But Elena was completely distracted. "Mija?!" She asked again, now following her, only picking up the sound of her grumbling. "Elena!" At the curt sound of her name, the princess turns.

"Oh abuela. I'm sorry, were you calling me? I am a bit distracted."

"What's wrong? I heard you mumble something about Mateo. Did something happen?"

Elena blushed at the innocent question, she grabbed her grandmother's arm and lead her into a nearby room, which just happened to be a den. Luisa yelped as the young woman dragged her out of the main hall. Elena tried to clear her mind some, so she could explain the situation. "I had a magic training session with Mateo today."

She paused, "it was going fairly well. Until he casted a darkness spell. All I needed to do was get the scepter to be bright enough to cancel the spell. But all of sudden I start to panic because I couldn't see him anymore. I finally got it end and he ran to comfort me." Then she blushed harder, her grandmother listening intently. "And he kissed me." She hid her face in her hands.

"Is that what's wrong?"

"Oh no. Um. After the kiss he said he loved me." She noticed the elder woman eyes went wide. "I'm fairly certain he hadn't meant to say it. Since he slapped his hand over his mouth and ran away like his robe was on fire. I guess I'm just so confused over the whole situation."

Elena turned and looked into her grandmother's eyes. "Do you think he meant what he said?"

"They say that things said in the heat of the moment are the most telling. He may have not realized he felt so strongly for you, but yes I do." Luisa chuckles slightly.

"To admit something like takes a great deal of bravery, I never expected him to be the first."

"But you said you wanted him for me, "But you said you wanted him for me, how could you say that?"

"This just so happened that I was just wondering just how much they care for me. But I never expected to hear either of them confess it like that."

"How do you feel about him?"

"I…" She fidgets. "I don't know. Honestly, I feel something very strong for him. But I also feel something for just as serious for Gabe." She plays with the hem of her shirt. "It would be so much simpler if it was one instead of both."

"I know you are going to find love, mija. For that I am certain, because you are falling for them."

"What does it feel like?"

"Falling in Love?"

"Yes."

"I'm not sure if it's the same for everyone. But for me, it felt like I saw the world through a hazy filter, then when I was with him. It became crystal clear. Or like holding your breath until you can't take it any longer. Then that first drag of air, life giving. It made the world seem real. I'm sure that doesn't make any sense."

"I think I can kind of understand. But I don't think I've felt it yet."

"You will know. There will be no more doubt."

O_o

A/N: Oh poor Mateo. Ok so I didn't want to try and make up spells. Mostly because I didn't want them to not be understandable. But all of Elena's commands of the scepter were from the show, minus Protect. Which I add for creative license.

For my Gabe fans, he has one hell of a date planned. So despite this very unsanctioned event happening between Elena and Mateo. He won't be outdone, even if he has no idea it happened.


	17. Estéban and Gabe

Chapter 17: Estéban and Gabe

He truly didn't mean to see what he saw. He was simply passing by the courtyard, he heard the skirmish of Elena and Mateo practicing. Then it became quiet. He figured they had finished and began to cross the yard, instead of walking around. But what met him was the two teenagers engaging in a very heavy make-out session. He had to turn away, but the image was burned into his memory. He abandoned his current trek to his quarters and made haste toward the guard's compound.

It wasn't long until he made it to the training grounds where he found the young Lieutenant sparring with another guard. The other members of the guard acknowledged his arrival with a slight bow and "Chancellor." The attention finally dawning on the two in combat. To which they stopped and bowed. Gabe must have been at the practice for some time, as he was sweating profusely and only wearing his sleeveless vest.

"Lieutenant Nunez, I'm in need of a word."

Gabe looked nervous, he never had to personally talk with the Chancellor about anything. Any time he had it was in the company of the council. So this was more then a little disparaging. "Um.. I mean, of course Sir. I'll clean up and meet you…"

"The Library, in ten minutes."

"Yes, Sir." Gabe ran off toward his quarters to get himself to rights. The whole time wondering whatever could Chancellor Estéban want from him.

O_o

Estéban paced the floor in the library. He couldn't banish the image of the sorcerer and the princess from his mind. If he was to make sure the country had a proper King he needed to prepare and aid Gabe in any capacity he could so that he would come out on top.

There was a slightly unsure knock on the door. "Enter."Gabe walks in nervously, dressed in his uniform. Looking very much like he was up for inspection. "Please, sit." Trying to keep a nonchalant tone, instead of an authoritative one. The younger male sits, but uncomfortable straight up. Estéban rolls his eyes slightly. "Do relax, man. I've called you here to speak to about your courtship with the Princess." This apparently didn't seem to soothe Gabe at all.

"What.. about that, sir?" Gabe asks tentatively

"We've all have made it clear to Elena which one of you two are adequate enough to become her husband and King of Avalor. You being my choice for numerous reason." Another eye roll when he noticed the boy seem to puff up with pride at his admission. "But it has occurred to me that. You may not have been utilizing the resources at your disposal to win over my cous… the princess's affection."

"With all due respect, sir. I am flatter that you think so highly of me. But I do believe I'm doing alright with my scheduled dates with Elena."

"Have you made any attempts to spend time to together in circumstances that were not council approved?" The question was obviously not what Gabe was expecting.

"No! I mean, no sir. I mean I've spent a little time with her in the interim but to take time with her without it being a sanctioned date, no."

"I hadn't meant that you were breaking any rules, Nunez. What I was suggesting was making yourself available for other things. Like today Mateo and Elena had magic practice. Not a date but time spent together."

Gabe had expected that her magic practice sessions would continue with Mateo despite the dating situation, but it didn't hurt any less to hear she was spending more time with Mateo then with him. "I mean we could take up sword practice, it's not yet Oleball season so it would be odd for me to ask for practice in that.."

"It doesn't need to be as timely as that. She tends to take many trips into the city, maybe be her constant companion when she does so." Estéban interrupted

"Since the announcement of my impeding courtship, my Captain has pulled me off personal guard duty. I would normally accompany her, but now…" Gabe said wistfully.

"Is it not common for young men to offer an arm and company to someone they are courting?" Estéban said, trying hard not to sound sarcastic, but failed miserably. Gabe nodded, embarrassed. "And if I'm to assume, your Captain hasn't given you any new assignment, since your time is invested elsewhere." Gabe nods silently. "Then it would be pertinent, to possibly accompany Elena as she does her daily responsibilities. Get exposure to the inner working of the kingdom."

It never occurred to him that he could spend time with Elena in guise of seeing how she handled the many responsibilities she carried as the crowned princess. It was like a great dawning, his inner musings were interrupted.

"You will be receiving your next scheduled date notice very soon, let us talk about what you have planned."

O_o

Gabe left the meeting with Chancellor… wait he told him to call him Estéban, feeling light-hearted and better planned for his date with Elena. He had to admit that his elder had some rather cunning ideas on how to woo (Estéban's words, not his) Elena. While, Estéban told him he would handle the arrangements, Gabe insisted he take care of it all, seeing as he was the one needing to impress Elena. That seemed to be the right answer, since he ended their meeting with a pat on the back and "Good man."

Gabe had some time before his next scheduled date was to occur, so he needed to write a letter. He couldn't stop smiling. The pride behind having Estéban on his side and the excitement that had come out of his meeting to spend more time with Elena. If he was honest with himself, he was worried that no matter how prepared he was to guard the country, he felt that those skills wouldn't translate to ruling the country. First thing first he needed a few of the men from the guard. He made his way down to the camp and found a couple of guys that he was still on friendly terms with.

"Pablo, Oscar!" The two men turned and walked over greeted him.

"Hey your royal boy toy." Joked Oscar with Pablo bowing deeply.

"Knock it off you two. I've come to ask you both for some help. But if you would rather insult me than, I guess I'll find two other, more capable guards to assist."

The two men looked at each. "Like anyone would willingly help you." Pablo said.

"I wouldn't ask for willing volunteers. The chancellor has given his assistance for anything I need in my quest to marry the princess."

"So you'll just order us around?" Oscar asked.

"Yeah, that's about the shape of it." Gabe said with a smug smirk.

The two guards looked at each other and then dropped to the ground on their knees, bowing. "Your majesty!" They said in unison.

"That's enough." Gabe said shaking his head. "Are you going to help me or not?" Both men nod their heads and listen intently as Gabe spells out the details of his date. Once he had the assistance of his friends, he returned to his barracks and wrote a letter that would be crucial for his plans.

A/N: ok I know short chapter. But this was the most logical stopping point. This was originally a beast of a chapter. So to save you all from it. I ended this here. The next one will have a lot of meat in it! I hope your excited for Gabe's big date! And the next chapter is very much in the works. So hopefully it won't be too long in between these updates.


	18. Elena and Gabe

Chapter 18 Gabe and Elena

Elena made her way to pier. Her letter from Gabe said that his date would include water. She was excited to spend time with Gabe, but seeing as she hadn't heard from Mateo since their magic lesson, her feelings were conflicted. She just kept trying to put it out of her mind so she could focus on the day with Gabe.

She walked by the entrance of the docks, but was unsure where to go. That was when she saw two guards walking toward here. They bowed to her and announced that they were taking her to Gabe. She followed them as they lead her to where the Naval fleet was docked. They walked past the largest ships and to the dock of the smallest in the fleet, mostly used to patrol around the coast. Where she watched Gabe disembark, he nodded to the two guards who boarded the vessel. Gabe dressed nicely in grey pants and white button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked very handsome, she mused to herself.

He stepped on to the pier and slowly pulled her into an embrace. "You look lovely. Turquoise is a great color on you." Elena smiles as she took in her jewel toned dress. She wrapped her layered sweater tighter around her frame as the wind picked up a bit. "Let get on our way." Gabe said as he helped her board the ship. He gave her the tour of the ship and then lead her to the helm. "And here we are at the helm." As he points a bit over exaggeratedly at the wheel. Elena laughed softly at the display. Gabe cleared his throat. "Sorry. I don't know why I'm acting like this. Maybe a bit nervous."

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Well, you see. This is kind of a big deal to me. When I first became a guard. I wanted to learn everything there was to be a guard. But under the oppressive rule of Shiriki I was leaning toward our Navy. Mostly because it kept me away from the rules that we had to enforce. I was about to take on my first mission abroad when you came into power. That's when they asked for a young ranked officer to take on guard detail. My name was instantly dropped because I climbed to lieutenant so quickly, but they had to act quickly before I set sail." He turned to Elena and held the side of her face in his palm and stared her in the eyes . "I took one look at you at your coronation and I knew in that instant, I would give my life for you. I pulled out of my plans to sail and took the post. And it really has been the best decision of my life. Because now all I ever want to do is care for you and protect you with everything I can."

Elena became so overwhelmed by emotion, she could feel her eyes begin to glisten. He all but said it, and her heart was beating so fast. She leaned into his palm and he lowered his head just enough for her to capture his lips. It was a sweet, long kiss. Only interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. "Um.. Lieutenant, we are ready to make way." Elena noticed the slight blush on the man's face and realized she mustn't look any better. She buried her face into Gabe's chest as he calmly responded.

"Thanks Oscar."

After a moment to calm down, Elena looked up at him, "Wait. Make way? Are we going out on this ship?"

Gabe gave her a huge smile, causing her breath to hitch. "Yes. As I said I am a train sailor. I am going to pilot this ship." He puffed with pride. "I have brought two guards to help me with docking and undocking and sails. But I'll be handling the rest." Elena liked seeing him look so confident. She smiled

"Aye Aye, Captain" She exclaimed saluting him. "Would you require anymore assistance?"

Gabe laughed "Milady you are stay by you captain's side." Elena couldn't help but giggle.

O_o

They spent the afternoon bouncing over the waves, Elena was tucked into Gabe's side. His arm wrapped her waist, protectively. He had never felt quite as manly as he did in that moment. Then the island he was sailing toward came in to view. He looked down at his princess. "That is Isla de Mariposa."

"Butterflies?" She said in awe.

"Not quite, the island is home to unique colored flowers. When they are in bloom, those cliffs look like they are swarmed with butterflies. The island is also home to someone rather important to me." Elena turned from her position at his side, to stand looking at him. "My Abuela. She officially moved out here after my Abuelo passed away. You see early in their marriage, they were traveling the coasts and saw the cliffs in bloom. They traveled there and fell in love with the island. Coming back often. As a gift for my abuela's birthday, my abuelo had come out with some of my uncles and my father and they spent a month building a house on the island, just for them. When they became too old to make the journey to the island, the house fell into despair, and after my Abuelo died we figured it would stay abandoned, but in a rather dramatic fashion, she announced that she wanted her family to find a way to restore the house and to take her there once completed. Her wish was met when she said that she felt the city didn't hold an appeal to her any longer without her alma gemela. She's lived on the island ever since."

"Wow! Do you all miss her? Does she have a way to fend for herself, or do you all send supplies?" Elena asked quickly, enchanted by the tale.

"Slow down, Elena. Of course we miss her, but we try to come and see her a few times a year. She has a sustainable farm and we send items for her. But honestly she doesn't need much. She likes the solitude. I've found a rather kindred spirit in her and she has been one of my biggest supporters. She actually very excited to finally meet you."

"Well if she's as remarkable as I think she is, the honor will be all mine."

Gabe was about to respond to her when another man walked up and got his attention. "We are ready to bring it about."

"Great begin to lower the anchor and raise the sails. There's no wind to bring us in too fast." Elena enjoyed watching him in his element. She watched as he expertly brought the ship to a stop at the tiny dock of the island. The two other guards worked quickly to dock the ship and tie it down. Gabe directed Elena to the deck of the ship and he went to talk to the two men. He returned and helped Elena down the gang plank.

O_o

They walked for awhile down the white sandy beach. Gabe held her hand, as they walked. Suddenly he stopped and turned to look at her. "I want you to know, that she is aware of our current situation. But…"

"But what?"

"She has always claimed that she is 'in-tune' with natural spirits. That she is able to predict things. While most of my family has wrote it off, I have found that she has been occasionally correct about things. She will attempt to 'read' you and it will probably make you uncomfortable."

Elena gives Gabe a "Are you kidding me?" look. "Gabe I am able to see spirits. I have magic in me. Having a sweet older woman try to see where I fit in the world, isn't really that strange to me."

"Yeah, I know. But she'll pounce on you immediately. I just wanted to give you a heads up."

"And I appreciate it." She gently cupped his cheek. "Besides, you have had far too many embarrassing interactions with my family. I think I can handle one of yours." Elena said with a soft smile.

They walked for a bit more, until they came to a small trail leading away from the shore. Soon they could see a quaint cottage with a nice garden growing in front. As if on queue, a tall woman came out of on the the porch. She had long flowing gray-silver hair. She had wisdom wrinkles playing along her face. She smiled brightly as she set her sights on her grandson.

"¡Mijo! !Ven, ven!" Elena could see how happy Gabe was to see his grandmother. Once he was within arms length the elderly woman grabbed Gabe in tight embrace. "Gabriél, mi amor. I am so happy to see have you here."

"Mama Elida, I'm glad to be here too." Gabe said as Elida kissed Gabe on both his cheeks. But the second she had finished her touching reunion with Gabe, Elida's attention turned quickly on the young royal. She surprised Elena and grabbed both of her hands.

"You must be Princess Elena. I have heard so much about." Elena smiled at Elida, while Gabe flushed slightly at her insinuation.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Elena said politely.

"Let's come inside, I have food prepared." This made Elena smile, as she thought fondly on her own grandmother. They followed Elida in as the wonderful aroma of home cooked food lofted around them. In which they were brought to the epicenter of the amazing smells, in the kitchen. And were told to sit at her dining room table. "When my Gabriél told me he wanted to have you meet me, your highness. I felt the weather would be on your side, was the journey smooth?"

Gabe gave Elena a told you so look, Elena just smiled. "Yes it was wonderful, for many reasons."

Elida turned and looked over at the young couple. "I sure hope he didn't show off too much." Gabe gave the elder woman a slight pout, causing Elena to giggle.

"No, just the right amount of showing off." After her comment, it was Elida's turn to laugh, while Gabe appeared to be blushing from embarrassment.

"Mijo, it's a good sign that she is comfortable enough around you, to tease you. Aren't you, dear?"

"Gabe and I have had a very great friendship prior to our current relationship, and there has plenty of ribbing from both of us."

"So tell me, how is this dating experiment going?" For the first time Elena blushed.

"It's been very… informative." Gabe turned to Elena with a confused look. Elida seemingly understood Elena's trepidation to answer.

"Gabe, would you go out and see that your men haven't put the supplies away wrong?" Gabe went to argue, but she threw him a look and he nodded, defeated. Once Gabe left, Elida sat down across from Elena "Now that he is gone, you can speak freely. I may love my grandson, but I know that there has to be things you want to talk about and everyone is too invested."

"You are so very correct. My family is trying to be supportive but ultimately I feel like talking to them, will only lead to them trying to influence my decision.

Gabe is wonderful, and I would be lying if I said that I hadn't been attracted to him since forever. But as we got to know each other I just thought of him as Gabe. Same with Mateo. He has been a good friend, but I think a small part of me has always know how he felt about me. I am feeling very strongly about both of them. And it's very confusing, because I figured at some point I would know for sure who I was falling in love with. But after each date, I'm just left conflicted."

"They must both be amazing. If you can't find a reason not to love either."

"They are and they couldn't be more different. Mateo is timid, until he's grown comfortable around you. And well Gabe is Gabe, confidence is grown by his experience, but is very considerate. And then there is all the pressure of choosing the right King of Avalor. It's not just about being in love it's also a responsibility to my whole kingdom." Elena looked down at her hands. "A part of me thinks I shouldn't have taken this on, I don't want to hurt either of them. I care too much for both of them, and the knowledge that in the end… I'll…"

"…Have to hurt one." Elena responded with a nod and a sniffle. "Princess, you are letting your responsibility cloud your decision. Sometimes just spending time alone and forgetting about all the things that ties us to the world helps to reset our way of thinking. You need to take time to breath and the answers will come."

"I do need to do that."

"And you won't hurt either of them, they know that this situation will inevitably end with only one winning your hand. They may have a hard time after for a bit. But I cannot see either of them never wanting to be around you again. As it is, the one you chose, will do everything in his power to not let the other feel cast away."

"I'm sure, since they are friends and all." Elida was going to interrupt Elena, but Gabe returned. Both women gave him a smile.

"Did I interrupt anything?" Gabe asked

"No, actually we had already finished our conversation. Come eat and enjoy our time together."

O_o

After their meal, Elida took them on a tour of her land and answered all of Elena's questions on her life on the island. Gabe was worried that Elena would come off as a bit too persistent. But his grandmother insisted that she was just a delight. At some point, Elida claimed she needed to take a nap, something of which Gabe knew was a lie. But took her lead to give the couple sometime alone.

Gabe lead Elena up to a cliff, where the buds of the flowers were beginning to flourish. "Soon the whole island will look like this meadow." Elena couldn't help but fall in love with all the beautiful color surrounding her.

"I would love to see it in bloom." She said in awe

"Depending on how things are in a couple of months, we can plan to come back." Gabe's voice took a slight dark tone.

"Don't say it like that. No matter what happens I want us to be close still. I want to enjoy our teasing banter, our fun athletic activities, will love the way I always feel safe in your presence. I don't want to lose our friendship. And if I do pick you, I don't want you to think you'll have to change to be anything more then you are. Because I think you are pretty great."

Gabe smiled and took Elena's hand and placed a short kiss to the top of it. "I've been meaning to ask, if I could escort you around when you do you duties? Maybe become familiar with the way you run Avalor?"

Elena's face lit up. "Of course, I've missed having you on my detail. It felt like I was alone. And I will gladly…" She was interrupted by Gabe, who couldn't resist any longer, pulled her close and kissed her soundly. When he pulled away, Elena looked at him and asked. "Not that I'm complaining, but what brought that on?"

"I've been fighting the urge since she left us alone. That and because you've been so great with my Abuela."

"There hasn't been any effort in that, Gabe." Elena held his gaze as she continued. "I feel your love for her and the care you carry in you for her. It's beautiful and I'm exceedingly honored to be bestowed any of that affection."

"I'd give you anything and everything in my power, Elena." Gabe replied with total heartfelt sincerity.

They slowly returned to his Abuela's home as she "woke up". Where she offered them more food and even more embarrassing stories of young Gabe. The conversation made Elena laugh to the point of tears as Gabe sat beside her flushed in embarrassment. "Don't be so upset, mijo. What kind of grandmother would I be if I didn't tell her all your childhood mishaps."

"A kind and revered one." He muttered. As the woman cracked and looked at Elena who was still giggling.

"Well then, I'm glad I'm not that. Sound awfully boring." Both women began to laugh as Gabe continued to pout.

As the day began to end, they bid Elida goodbye. But before they could walk away, she grabbed Elena by the wrist and pulled her into a tight hug, then whispered something in her ear. Elena nodded and hugged her back. Elida waved to the pair as they returned to their ship back to Avalor. The parting words from Gabe's grandmother played on repeat in her mind the whole voyage back.


	19. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

**Chapter 19: Important Author Note**

 **Important Author Note: Please read!**

I first want to preface this with apologizing for the incredibly obscene long wait for the last chapter. Admittedly I had written it quite a while ago and even had it beta'd. Which I'm not entirely sure was the version I actually posted. My beta did give me some notes, which I did try to make and add to the chapter, but none of those edits ever felt like they worked. So after much debate, I decided to post what I had. Which I hope you all enjoyed.

Now for the bit of bad news. I have to admit that while I do have an outline for this story and the ending planned. I have found that I am no longer watching the show (or to be honest, my kids have stopped) therefore I don't know anything new happening with the series. I would hat to post the story and the characters be a complete deviation from the progression of the series, since I did try to keep the characters as close to cannon as I could, minus Gabe's family origin since that info wasn't available at the start of my story. I want you all to know that I don't abandon my stories, but have found myself in a bit of a slump with this one, since I haven't watched the show in a long while. So I am reaching out to you all, if you are ok with me continuing the story with only my current knowledge I possess and it will probably wrap up within the next couple chapter. Then I will endeavor to press forward and bring the story to as satisfying close and I can mustard, please leave me a shout out in the form of a review with your thoughts.

I also want to thank my beta storyteller362 for trying to help me with this story. And of course a huge thank you to all of you for reading and enjoying this little story of mine.

-Vanillajawbreaker


End file.
